


The Pact

by JadeDome



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDome/pseuds/JadeDome
Summary: Having just gotten out of a horrible relationship, Seulgi has sworn off falling in love and boys altogether. If she’s going to be with someone, it’s for hooking up purposes only. Enter the campus heartthrob, Kang Daniel, known for his womanizing way. A pact was created; no texting or calling unless it’s a booty call, no holding hands or hugging, no one can know, and absolutely NO FEELINGS. The agreement is simple, strictly physical and nothing more.But as we all know, there’s always something more…





	1. Chapter 1

Character Bio:

Kang Daniel: A law student attending Seoul University. Roommate with Minho and Jaehwan. Beds a new girl every other week and dumps them once they want more out of the “relationship”.

Kang Seulgi: A law student attending Seoul University. Rommate with Irene and Jisoo. A completely sucker for romance until her heart got broken.

Kim Jaehwan: Daniel’s best friend and roommate. Studying music at Seoul University.

Choi Minho: Seulgi’s ex and Daniel’s roommate. Studying medicine at Seoul University.

Bae Irene: Seulgi’s roommate and Daniel’s cousin. Studying acting at Seoul University.

Kim Jisoo: Seulgi’s roommate. Studying design at Seoul University.

 

Warning: This is a MATURE story. There will be strong languages and graphic sex scenes. Please read at your own discretion.


	2. The Ground Rules

Seulgi’s eyes were so filled with tears that she could barely see where she’s running. The images of her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, in bed with another girl, their naked body entangled in one another as the girl moaned out her boyfriend’s name, was ingrained in the back of her head. She ran as fast as she could, to get as far from the guy who had just crushed her heart with his bare hands. He already got the privilege of breaking her heart and her trust, he doesn’t get the privilege of seeing her cry as well.

She eventually slowed down once his voice, beckoning her to come back, trailed off in the distance. She was far enough away from him now that she can stop running. Seulgi began walking the rest of the path to the bus stop, in between steps, she’d wiped her tears to clear her vision, only for new tears to take its place. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t stop crying. Luckily, it was 10 PM on a Tuesday evening so the bus stop is practically empty of people; empty of judgement. That also meant that Seulgi had missed the last bus, which comes at 9:45 PM.

Seulgi sat down on the bench and bawled her eyes out. “FUCK!” Seulgi screamed at her pathetic self “Kang Seulgi, you’re a fucking idiot!!!” she continued as she began beating her aching chest, trying to replace her emotional pains with physical ones. She had spent the past two years of her life being completely committed to him. He, who told her he loves her the most in this world. He, who she gave her virginity to. He, who was her first _I love you_. He, who was her first in everything. First hug, first kiss, first time, and now… first heartbreak. Many people have warned her about him, that he’s shadier than he seems, that he wasn’t that great of a guy, but she was such a fool in love that she thought they were foolish ones. They say hindsight is 20/20… Seulgi now thought back to all those times he’s acted suspiciously. Going to the restroom to take his calls, texting someone in the middle of the night and saying that it was his mom and finding a lipstick that wasn’t hers in his room and believing that it was from a chick his roommate, Kang Daniel, was seeing. All those signs were tale-telling signs, yet she ignored them all because he said he loves her. And you don’t hurt someone you love.

Ha… love. Seulgi busted out laughing. What a childish and immature concept. She spent her whole life chasing it only for it to spit in her face. Just because you love someone, doesn’t mean they love you.  Seulgi wiped the last of her tears and began going through the list of contacts on her phone, searching for someone who could possibly take her home. Irene, her roommate, doesn’t own a car, in fact, none of her friends do… they’re all broke college students living day by day, and a car is a luxury. Seulgi sighed as she pulled out her wallet to count her money… if she calls a cab, she’d been spending a week’s worth of food allowance. With no other option, Seulgi reluctantly looked up the cab number on the internet when a red BMW convertible suddenly came to a screech in front of her and the driver pulled down his window.

“Need a ride?” he asked in his husky low voice.

Seulgi was about to tell the creep to fuck off and that she’s not in the mood to be hit on, when she looked up and saw a familiar face looking right back at her, with a familiar smug on his face. s

Perfect. Just the douchebag she was hoping to run into. Not.

You see, Seulgi has had several run-ins with the guy since he’s her boyfriend’s roommate as well as Irene’s (her best friend) cousin, but other than looking at each other and maybe saying hi here or there, Seulgi kept as far from the dude as possible. He was the quintessential playboy. Each time she came over to their place to see her boyfriend, this guy was with a new girl. And every time she stayed the night, she’s kept awake due to the sound of him having sex just right across the hall. He might be hot, hell… he’s really hot with his 180cm height, his broad shoulders, his ridiculously long legs, and a face that looks like it’s sculpted from a Greek god, but he was an A class PIG that goes by the name of Kang Daniel. Yes, the notorious Kang Daniel, known on campus for being filthy rich, ridiculously good-looking, and rumor has it, a beast in the sack. But to Seulgi, he was the guy who made a mockery of romance and love.

“No thanks” Seulgi answered bluntly then turned her attention back to her phone, continuing her search for a taxi number.

“I’m on my way there to give something to Irene anyways” He brought up “but hey, if you want to pay $50 for a cab, suit yourself” he smirked then pressed on a button, bringing his window back up.

Seulgi hesitated for a brief second until her self-preservation kicked in.  $50 bucks is the cost of 2 dinners at a restaurant, it’s paying for the utility bill, it’s the cost of a new outfit. She quickly let out a sigh, as if her day wasn’t shitty enough, she’s now stooped herself to the level of getting in his car just to save a couple of bucks.

Seulgi rushed towards the passenger side before Daniel could take off and gave him a weak smile as she entered. “Thanks for the ride” she mumbled before plopping down on the seat, not before checking to see if there were any condoms or underwears hanging around the area.

Seulgi looked around the interior of the car and was amazed at how nice it was, all black leather with white trims; even the seats were more comfortable than her bed. And it was clearly well maintained, based on how clean and polished it was. Suddenly, she realized Daniel was looking at her. Was she being too obvious with how amazed she was? Seulgi quickly looked ahead to avoid eye contact, but noticed his eyes were still on her. Oh god, did she make a mistake in getting in his car? Was he trying to make a move on her?

“Aren’t you going to drive?” Seulgi cleared her throat while looking ahead, trying to not make it obvious that his stare was bothering her.

“Your seatbelt” he stated as a small smile crept across his lips, finding it funny that she’s clearly so awkward around him despite them knowing each other for 2 years now. Though to be fair, he knew more about her than she knew about him.

“Oh…….” Seulgi reacted then quickly buckled up. She then watched as Daniel shifted the gears with his right hand and turned the steering wheel with his left, to get into the driving lane. She had to admit, he did look pretty damn hot doing it.

After sitting in the car in complete silence for 5 minutes, Daniel finally broke the quiet atmosphere. “So how come you’re leaving the apartment at this time? You usually stay the night on Tuesday.” Daniel asked with one arm resting on the car’s armrest while maneuvering the wheel with his other hand. He didn’t realize his question has touched a sore spot for Seulgi, a spot she had forgotten for a minute, but was now lingering back to her mind once again.

Seulgi sat there in silence, she didn’t want to answer his question because frankly… she wouldn’t be able to answer it without bursting into tears once more. And well, they’re already awkward with each other as it is, crying in his car hysterically will only make that worst. Still, as the memory came back to her, Seulgi couldn’t help but tear up.

Daniel looked over at her, curious due to the silence, and realized she was on the verge of tears.

“You found you, didn’t you?” he asked as he reached his arm to the backseat and grab a tissue from the tissue box then handed it to her.

Seulgi looked at him, eyes widened “you knew he was cheating on me…?” she asked. Anger and embarrassment rushed over her. Was she the only one who didn’t know? Who else knew? Was everyone looking at her like she was a fool this entire time?

“I had a feeling...” Daniel admitted. He’s been roommates with Minho was 2 years now but never got along with the dude. The only reason why they even became roommate was because his best friend/other roommate, Kim Jaehwan, vouched for the guy. Still, Daniel could never find himself talking to Minho for more than 3 minutes before finding him completely intolerable.

“I’m really an idiot, huh? Everyone warned me, but I didn’t listen.” Seulgi sighed as she looked at Daniel, whose eyes were still on the road.

“You’re not an idiot. You just believe in love” Daniel answered, then looked at her with a grin “which I guess, does makes you an idiot afterall” he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Seulgi smiled, the old her would’ve been offended that a playboy was trying to give her a speech about love, but the Seulgi now agrees with him. Only an idiot believes in love.

“I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing with you.” Seulgi stated, surprise that they’ve finally found something in common. “I should be like you” she blurted carelessly.

“Be like me?” Daniel asked, intrigued by what she meant by that.

“You know, sleep around and say screw it to this whole relationship crap.”

Daniel smiled “well, it definitely has its perks. You don’t get emotionally invested, you don’t get your heart broken, and you don’t end up crying at a bus stop” he teased. “All pleasure and no pain” he added.

“When you put it that way. Maybe I should give it a try too.” Seulgi agreed, causing Daniel to rupture into laughter. As if someone like her can pull that off. She’s the type of chick that goes on a date with a guy and plan their wedding the following evening.

Seulgi couldn’t help but feel offended by his laughter. What exactly is he laughing at? She was actually serious. She wasted her whole life looking for love only to realize the only thing she found was a pile of horseshit.

“What? You don’t think I can be like you and just sleep around?” she asked.

Daniel pulled the car into the parking lot and put it in park. They had arrived at her apartment. He looked at Seulgi, who was still glaring at him with an offended look on her face. “Are you saying you want to sleep around?” he smirked.

Seulgi looked at him and felt herself getting flustered and speechless. She was just kind of saying it in the heat of the moment, however, now that he questioned her about it, she felt nervous. If she answered yes, where does that take this conversation?

Seulgi’s flushing of the cheeks and silence gave Daniel the answer he needed to hear. She was clearly all talk and no action. “That’s what I thought” he grinned as he reached for the door handle.

“Wait” Seulgi intervened as she grabbed a hold of his arm to prevent him from getting out of the car. Maybe it was the crazy day that she just experienced, but for once in her life, Seulgi decided to do something crazy as well. “Yeah” she answered, “I’m saying I want to sleep around”.

Seulgi gulped as Daniel let go of the door handle and turned his attention to her once more. The look in his eyes has changed, while he took it as a joke earlier, he’s now taking her seriously.

Daniel leaned in and brought himself closer to her. A grinned crept on his lips as he uttered the next four words that drove Seulgi’s imagination wild. “Then sleep with me.”

Seulgi starred at him, shocked at his sudden advances. Any other day and she would’ve slapped him across the face for even suggesting it, but today, today, she was different. And if Seulgi was truly honest with herself, truth is, she was always curious with just how good he is in bed. After all, she’s heard the girls moaning his name across the hall and they were certainly having a great time. Still, before getting carried away with whatever this is, she needed to set some rules.

“If I’m going to do this, we’re going to have to set some ground rules” Seulgi said then used her hand to push him away from her; he was too distracting when he was that close, and she needed a clear head to think about things.

“Go ahead” Daniel motioned with his hand, letting her know to continue.

Seulgi sat there and thought for a minute before listing her requirements “no texting or calling unless it’s for sex. No hugging or holding hands, no sex without protections, and most of all… no feelings.” She then looked at Daniel to check his reaction.

“Anything else?” he smirked.

“One last thing. Absolutely NO ONE can know about this” she added.

Daniel thought for a second before extending his hand out a handshake. “Sounds like we have a deal” he smiled as he waited for Seulgi to return the handshake.

Seulgi looked at his hand then thought to herself. Was she in on over her head? Was she making a deal with the devil, granted, a very hot one?

Screw it, she thought to herself. It’s time to be a little wild. “Deal” she smiled in return as she connected her hand to his, sealing in their agreement.

_______

Thank you for taking your time out to read the first chapter! Next chapter should be up in a day or two and it will be a smutty one ;P


	3. The Sex God

Warning: This chapter contains MATURE content

-The next day

Seulgi had been pacing back and forth in her apartment for the past 30 minutes in a complete panic. Any minute now, Kang Daniel, aka, the most notorious womanizer of Seoul University (rumored to be a sex god), and basically a complete stranger to her, was going to come over and they’re going to get to know each other REALLY WELL.

Seulgi placed her hands over her face and groaned in frustration. Why did she suggest such a crazy thing? He’s roommate with her ex. He’s Irene’s cousin. He’s…

Before Seulgi could finish the rest of her thoughts, a knock arrived at the door that sent her heart racing 200 beats per second, or at least, that’s how it felt to her.

 

He’s here.

 

“CRAP CRAP CRAP!” she thought to herself as she rushed to the mirror to quickly check her appearance one last time. She had styled her hair in loose curls and she was wearing a loose white blouse paired with a pink chiffon skirt. Seulgi pulled her blouse out away from her body to take a peak inside at her undergarment. She had on a black lacey bra that goes with her black matching underwear. Is that too tacky? Does she look like she’s trying to hard? What exactly is the procedure and guideline for hooking up with a random stranger anyways?!

The more Seulgi thought about it, the more she panicked. Should she just text him to say she’s not feeling too well? Should she just pretend she’s not home and that she’s forgotten about their arrangement? Seulgi lets out another huge groan, there’s no way he would believe any of that crap when she just responded to his text 15 minutes ago to let him know that Irene and Jisoo had just left the apartment.

Seulgi took a deep breath “Get it together, Kang Seulgi! This is not a big deal. For once in your life, have a little fun.” She convinced herself before walking over to the door and opening it.

And there he was, the Kang Daniel, standing there with his arm rested against the side of the door. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves roll up. He paired his shirt with a pair of black jeans that accentuated his crazy proportion. The dude was literally 60% legs. To make it even worst, his hair was still damp from the shower he just took, making him 10x more sexy.

Seulgi suddenly felt her knees getting weak.

“Hey” he greeted her in his deep husky voice, followed by mischievous smile before entering the apartment “sorry to keep you waiting.” Daniel made a quick circle around the living room before settling in a spot near the couch to stand. He’s been there before to see Irene, but this was his first time there for Seulgi.

“I… I wasn’t waiting” Seulgi stuttered as she closed the door behind her and followed him to where he was. The moment their eyes connected, Seulgi instantly darted her eyes somewhere else, trying avoid the awkwardness. Which only to make it more awkward. Daniel couldn’t help but chuckle at how nervous she was. Still, her nervousness also concerned him. He didn’t want to make her do something she’s not ready for.

“Look… you can always change your mind. No hard feelings, I’ll just walk out that door and pretend this never happened” he reassured her.

Seulgi felt pathetic for being so jittery but it was obvious she couldn’t fool him. “I just… I’ve never done something like this before…” she admitted as she began picking at her nail polish, a habit of hers when she gets nervous.

“And you don’t have to” Daniel said as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder “Seulgi, there’s nothing wrong if you say no.”

For some reason, Daniel being so gentle and considerate with her feelings made Seulgi calmer. She doesn’t want to say no. She’s spent 23 years of her life saying no to everything, it was time to start saying yes. “I want this” she answered him with certainty. No backing down now.

Daniel checked her face again to be sure. He’s never been with a girl as inexperienced as Seulgi so he knew he’ll have to ease her into it. “Do you have any alcohol? It’ll help calm your nerves” Daniel suggested.

Seulgi quickly walked over to the fridge and pulled out two cans of beer. She handed one to Daniel, who has now settled down on the couch, then began glugging down hers at lightning speed. She’s not planning to calm her nerve, she’s planning to kill it altogether.

A smile crept across Daniel’s face as he watched her chugged down an entire can of beer. Seeing someone so nervous about sex and so innocent about it was endearing yet he also can’t wait to make her moan his name.

Within minutes, Seulgi had finished her entire can of beer and was now looking at Daniel, who was still working on his can.

“So… do we just get naked now and go at it?” She asked, causing Daniel to nearly choke and spit out on his drink due to how straightforward and blunt she was.

“Slow down there, missy” Daniel chuckled as he put down his can of beer then stood up, walking towards her. Seulgi gulped as each step he takes made her heart beat faster. He then stopped in front of her and leaned in “I have to make you beg for it first” he whispered.

Next thing she knew, Daniel had her pinned up against the wall, his two arms stretched so that she was in between them and had nowhere to run.  It was odd, a minute ago, he was this guy who was the perfect gentleman, a guy you’d take home to see your mom, now, he’s like a wolf, ready to tear off your clothes and ravage every part of your body.

Seulgi watched as he leaned in towards her lips and fought off her instinct to push him away. Instead, she stood there, closed her eyes and waited for their lips to meet. She gripped onto the edge of her skirt and squeezed her fists tight as their lips connected due to how nervous she was. It was strange, being kissed by someone she hardly knew. She couldn’t help but compare his kiss to Minho’s kiss. Daniel’s lips were a lot more soft and plump than Minho’s lips. Even their smells were different, Daniel had a spicy musk scent that was ridiculously sexy while Minho had a citrusy smell that’s very clean. The discrepancy was distracting to Seulgi, however, her mind was quickly distracted by the new sensation as Daniel entered his tongue into her mouth and began to exploring it. She felt as their tongue connected and he began swirling his tongue on hers, entangling them in one another. The way he worked his tongue was like magic, she could feel his lips grazing across hers, his warm breath entering her mouth, and his tongue licking her own. Fuck, he was an amazing kisser.

Without realizing, Seulgi had let out a moan, causing Daniel to smirk and broke away from her lips. He wanted her to come to him now. And she did. Seulgi pulled Daniel’s collar and brought his lips back to hers and kissed him eagerly, she wanted more, she craved it. Daniel fulfilled her desire and kissed her even more aggressively, sucking on her lower lips and biting them softly.

“AH!” Seulgi gasped as Daniel suddenly made his way towards her neck and began kissing and licking it. She felt goosebumps run all throughout her body as he touched a spot on her neck that sent tingles to her every nerve. Biting her lips from screaming, Seulgi tilted her neck to the side to give him easier access to her sensitive spot.

“MMMmmm Daniel, that feels so good” she moaned, no longer able to contain herself. Hearing her say his name made him even more excited as he pressed his body against hers so she could tell how horny she’s making him as well.

“You sound so sexy when you say my name like that…” he growled then placed his hand under her blouse and begun making his way upwards. Seulgi couldn’t help but felt flustered as he neared her breast, knowing that they’re now taking it to the next level, however, Daniel was taking his sweet time making his way there and Seulgi was dying with anticipation, which is what she suspected was his intention. He wanted her to beg for it. And just like that, she fell into his trap. “Touch me” she pleaded as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.  

Daniel smiled at her request then moved towards her breast, giving it a squeeze as he arrived. He then lifted up her shirt to reveal her black lacey bra underneath. Daniel took Seulgi’s hand and brought it on his crotch “look how hard you’ve made me, you naughty girl” he grinned then pulled down her bra and began swirling his tongue in circular motion around her nipple. When he was done, he started flicking his tongue up and down on it, and finally, he begun sucking on it. He treated her nipple as if he’s eating a soft serve icecream.

“Fuck, you have amazing tits” he commented as he turned his attention to her other breast and began doing the same thing to it. Seulgi tilted her head back in pleasure then gasped once Daniel took her whole breast in his mouth begun sucking on it and licking it simultaneously.

“Oh my god” she groaned, now she knew why those girls were screaming and moaning his name. Seulgi began rubbing on his boner from outside his pants as Daniel grew even harder and bigger. She’s never held such a big dick in her hand and Seulgi was dying to know how it’ll feel inside her.

However, Seulgi’s curiosity was suddenly dampened as she heard the sound of the keypad being pressed; indicating that someone was opening the door.

“CRAP!” Seulgi screamed as she quickly shoved Daniel off her and adjusted herself.

“Hide!!!” Seulgi whispered as she begun ushering Daniel towards her room, however, she was too late. The door swung open and there stood Irene and Jisoo, looking at them with a confused look on their faces.

 “IRENE! JISOO!!! You’re back!!!” Seulgi greeted them way too loud and way to perky, not helping her cause of not appearing suspicious.  

“Daniel?” Irene asked, curious as to why her cousin was there without telling her about it. “Why are you here?”

“Hey Cuz” Daniel greeted her then looked at Seulgi smugly, waiting for her to come up with an excuse for them. It was fun, seeing how anxious and paranoid Seulgi was acting.

“He’s here because… because….” Seulgi uttered but couldn’t find an excuse to finish the rest of her sentence.  

“I’m here because I was absent from class on Monday and I wanted to borrow Seulgi’s notes” Daniel filled the rest of Seulgi’s sentence in, allowing her to finally breath a sigh of relief. As cute as it was to see her squirm, he didn’t want her to have a panic attack. He still had things he needed to do to her ; P

“Oh, ok” Irene gave them a smile then entered the apartment, not questioning their motives.

On the other hand, Jisoo felt something fishy. “Wait a minute… you’re not holding any notes” Jisoo pointed out as she pushed her glasses up her face then examined their face carefully. Why was Seulgi sweating so much? Why does Daniel keep looking at Seulgi with a smile on his face?

Seulgi wiped the sweat from her forehead. Dammit Jisoo, why are you so damn observant, she cursed under her breathe.

“I didn’t have my note. Let another classmate borrowed it already. Can you believe these irresponsible students all coming for me for notes?! Ha, I should start opening a note-lending service. I’ll make a lot of money. HAHAHAH! Anyways, Daniel, don’t you have to go now? You said you had plans right? Ok, it was nice seeing you again. BYE!” Seulgi practically rapped her speech then shoved Daniel door and widened her eyes at him, letting him know he needed to book it.  

Before Daniel could even bid them farewell, Seulgi slammed the door in his face, leaving him standing like a fool. As Daniel began walking back to his car, he couldn’t help but shake his head and smile as he thought about Seulgi. What a unique girl.


	4. The Closet (M)

This chapter is MATURE. Read at your own discretion.

_______________________________

The next day

Seulgi was walking to class and thinking about what a close call yesterday was. Irene and Jisoo almost caught her and Daniel in the act, and had they did, she would never hear the end of it. She went from the girl who’d always lectured about how sex is sacred and how one shouldn’t even kiss until the third date, to someone who had a booty call with a person that she called a pig. Even she’s aware of how big of a hypocrite she’s became. Seulgi quickly shook her head to rid herself of her annoying thoughts then turned a corner to find a familiar figure coming her way.

There he was, the guy responsible for her hypocritical behaviors, walking towards the same classroom she’s heading to with his eyes glued to his cellphone. Seulgi knew she’d be seeing Daniel today, after all, they’re both law students taking the same course, but still… she didn’t mentally prepare herself for it. It doesn’t help that he left so awkwardly yesterday, since she slammed the door in his face and all. Seulgi watched as the distance between her and Daniel lessened as he drew closer to the classroom, which happened to be in the same direction as where she’s standing. The sight of him made her heart raced like she’s just ran a marathon. It didn’t help that he looks amazing once again despite him just donning a simple button up shirt paired with blue denim. With his physique, everything looked good on him. And it was obvious she’s not the only one who’s captivated with his good looks as she noticed there were girls whispering to one another as he walked by, giggling and swooning over him like he’s a celebrity and they’re a bunch of groupies. It’s no wonder he’s such a player, why wouldn’t he be when he can have any girl he wants?

Seulgi thoughts went into a panic as Daniel finally looked up from his phone and saw her standing there, watching him like a creep. Seulgi froze once more and began to sweat. Does she say hi to him? Smile? Make small talk? How exactly should you interact with your booty call when you see them outside of a booty call?  Seulgi did what any socially awkward person would do when they’re trying to avoid talking to another person, she pulled out her phone and pretended she got a phone call.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!” Seulgi greeted the imaginary person on the phone in the chirpiest voice possible as she looked away from Daniel and pretended to be occupied. She continued to carry on her imaginary conversation, giggling away until from the side of the eyes, she could tell that Daniel had entered the classroom. The moment the last of his shadow disappeared into the door, Seulgi placed the phone back in her purse and cringed at what she just did. Surely, she didn’t make it too obvious that she was avoiding him… right? Seulgi reassured herself that she was once the lead star in a school play, that meant her acting is A+, which meant Daniel totally wouldn’t be able to tell she was acting… hopefully.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Seulgi trotted into the classroom and surveyed the room to find a seat. Since she was rather late due to her very important phone “conversation”, most of the good seats were already taken except for the one right next to Daniel. Seulgi bit her lips, torn on what to do. She could either sit next to Daniel or she could sit next to the mouth-breather who raises his hand to ask a question every 3 minute. Seulgi lets out a sigh as she hung her head down and made her way towards the seat next to Daniel, it wasn’t ideal, but Seulgi also didn’t want their “thing” to interfere with how they are normally, which was… completely indifferent to one another.

“Be cool... don’t make it obvious that you and him have something going on” she reminded herself as she plopped down on the chair, remove her laptop from her backpack, then turned it on. Despite her urge to peer over at him to see how he’s reacting to her sitting next to him, Seulgi fought it off and kept her eyes glued to the screen. Still, as she waited for her laptop to boot up, Seulgi couldn’t help but noticed Daniel’s right hand that was resting on his lap and just how big it was as well as how prominent the veins running through his hands were. How is it possible that even his HANDS were so damn sexy?! She couldn’t help but recall the fact that that hand was the very same hand that was doing VERY inappropriate things to her yesterday. Next thing she knew, she had begun fantasizing about it, imagining it touching and caressing every sensitive part of her body.

“Ahem” Daniel cleared his throat and snapped Seulgi back to reality. She looked up at him only to realized he’s been staring at her. A grin crept across his lips, causing Seulgi to instantly blushed. Does he know what she was thinking about?

“You’ve been looking at my hand for a while…” Daniel smirked as he leaned over to whisper in her ear “miss it already?”

Seulgi nearly fell out of her chair due to the shock of Daniel’s sudden teasing. She was as flushed as a tomato as she checked her surrounding, making sure no one heard what he said. Luckily, everyone was in their own little world and didn’t pay much mind to their interactions, though Seulgi did notice a couple of girls in the class eyeing her. Not wanting to risk further suspicion, Seulgi pulled out her phone to text him.

Seulgi -> Daniel: Rule #5- NO ONE CAN FIND OUT. You’re not being very discreet.

Seulgi watched as Daniel read her message and let out a little chuckle. What was so funny?!

Daniel -> Seulgi: You’re the one making it obvious. ; )

Seulgi was about to write Daniel a text containing many excuses and profanities when the door swung opened and in walked Professor Park, holding a stack of papers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Professor Park was notorious for her no bullshit attitude so Seulgi instantly put away her phone and turned her attention to the lecture. In fact, she was so occupied with taking notes and processing the information that for the next 2 hours, she had forgotten Daniel was sitting right next to her, and was watching her type away with a smile on his face. She had chewed on the tip of her pen due to habit and now had an ink mark on her lips. Daniel chuckled as he pulled out his phone to secretly take a picture of her. When he was done, he scanned through previous pictures of her taken from different days, all with ink marks on her lips as well. Daniel found it amusing that she’s completely unaware of what she’s doing. She was indeed a unique girl.

Just like that, the 2 hours flew by and now class was dismissed. Seulgi began packing up her things when she noticed that one of the most popular girl on campus had approached Daniel.

“Any plans tonight?” the girl asked as she stood in front of Daniel and leaned over his desk, revealing her cleavage. Seulgi couldn’t help but compare the girl’s boobs to her own… yep, she certainly lost that battle. Not wanting to listen in on their conversation… Seulgi quickly gathered her things and scurried out the room. Sure, she didn’t have any feelings for him, but it was still weird to see someone she’s hooking up with getting hit on and potentially hooking up with another person right in front of her eyes.  

As Seulgi marched to her next class, a familiar voice called out to her. A voice she didn’t want to hear… a voice she’s been trying to forget. Seulgi began to walk faster, refusing to turn around to acknowledge the son of a bitch who broke her heart. Why why why did she have to go to the same university as that asshole?

“Seulgi!!!” his voice roared through the hallway, causing everyone to look his way, however, he was relentless in his pursuit of her and their stares didn’t bother him. He picked up his steps, finally catching up to her. “Babe… hear me out” he pleaded as he grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him, hoping that the 3 days they were apart had calmed her down. It didn’t. If looks could kill, he’d be dead by now because all he saw in Seulgi’s eyes were looks of hatred.

“Go fuck yourself” Seulgi answered bluntly as she broke her arm lose from his grip and begun walking away once again.

Minho quickly stationed himself in front of her to block her path then extended both of his arms so she couldn’t escape to her left nor her right. “Seulgi bear… it was a mistake. Seriously, I must’ve been possessed. I don’t know what I was thinking. Baby, I love you so much and the past 3 days without you have been like hell” he begged while tears began streaming down his face as he held onto her hands tightly. “Please forgive me.”

A crowd began gathering around them, each bystander nosy and perplex by the overly dramatic situation happening in front of them. Some even pulled out their cellphone to record and take pictures. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he cheated on her, now he’s turning her into a joke in front of the whole campus. Seulgi tried to remove her hands out from his grip to no avail. “Let go of me!” Seulgi screamed in frustration.

“I won’t let go until you forgive me” Minho said as he held onto her even tighter then got on his knees, “I’ll even throw away all of my pride.”

Seulgi sighed… even after everything that he did to her, a part of her still missed him. “Ok… I forgive you…” she forfeited, causing the dejected Minho to shot right up and let go of her hands to dry his eyes. He smiled at her excitedly “babe, thank you so much… I…”

Before he could finish his words, Seulgi interjected “I forgive you, because a scum like you isn’t worth my anger. But from now on, you’re invisible to me. If you call me, text me, come to my apartment, or track me down on campus ever again, I will go to the police and ask for a restraining order.” With that, Seulgi began walking off. Seulgi could hear Minho’s footsteps chasing after her, however, she suddenly heard another familiar voice. A voice she’s been hearing a lot for the past 3 days. Seulgi turned around to verify her assumption.

“What part of restraining order do you not understand?” Daniel said as he placed his hand on Minho’s shoulder to stop him from going after her. The crowd watching them grew noisier as they began whispering to one another, trying to decipher the situation.

“Dude, this is between me and her” Minho retaliated as he shoved Daniel’s hand away, causing a rapture of gasps from the crowd.  

Seulgi watched as Daniel leaned in to whisper something in Minho’s ear, then suddenly, the angry Minho turned into a scared puppy. He gave Seulgi one last glance before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction. Seulgi, completely dumbfounded what just happened and peeved due to the people watching them like hawks, marched up to Daniel to grab his hand and pulled him to the janitor closet that was nearby for privacy.

“What the hell was that?” Seulgi asked once the closet door is closed and now it was just her and Daniel alone in the tightly packed room.

“You’re welcome?” Daniel raised his eyebrow, confused why Seulgi was angry when he just helped her out.

“I don’t need you to be some knight in shining armor” Seulgi hissed “look, you and I are STRANGERS as far as people are aware. You coming to my rescue or whatever that was, is going to get the whole campus talking about us. And in case you don’t remember, there’s no us.” Seulgi pointed out.

“So then let them talk” Daniel smirked as he took a step forward, bringing their distance closer. He then looked at her in the eyes before whispering his next sentence “you know… you’re pretty hot when you’re so worked up”

Seulgi could feel herself getting flustered once more. How does he do that? Go from puppy to wolf in an instant. She had no idea how to prepare herself when he acted this way.

“Ya…h…” Seulgi stuttered “we’re on campus, anyone could walk in this closet at any minute…” she said as she slowly backed away from the dangerous wolf. However, Daniel moved forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his body. “You can stop me whenever you want, but I’ve been dying to do this since we were in class” Daniel stated then planted his lips onto hers and began kissing her hungrily. They’ve kissed before, but this kiss was different from their previous kiss where he was trying to be as gentle as possible. Now, he’s kissing her like he can’t control himself any longer. Seulgi wanted to stop him, the thought of someone walking in on them was terrifying, yet at the same time, it made it even more exciting. As much as she wanted to stop him, she wanted to continue even more. It didn’t take long before Seulgi began kissing him back just as eagerly. Soon, they were in a heated makeup session in the dimly light janitor closet.

Daniel backed her up against one of the shelves covered with cleaning supplies then spread her legs and slid his hand up her thigh. Seulgi wearing a dress made his access so much easier.

“Daniel!” Seulgi jolted in shock as he placed his hand over her panty and began rubbing her clit in circular motion. She was ok with a little kissing but this was too risky. However, before she could stop his hand, Daniel pulled her panty to the side and inserted his middle finger in her entrance, causing all sorts of explosions inside her body. The wonderful sensation caused Seulgi to become speechless as she began breathing heavier due to how good it felt. She looked back at Daniel, who was staring at her with lustful eyes as he leaned in to continue kissing her while fingering her at the same time. Just as she began adjusting to his finger, Daniel insert another finger in as well, filling her completely. Seulgi tilted her head back in ecstasy as Daniel started exploring her insides with his fingers until he found her G spot, he could tell he had hit it due to Seulgi’s body suddenly twitching.  

“Found you” Daniel grinned as he formed a hook shape with his fingers and began pumping his fingers in and out of her, hitting that exact spot every time he reentered. Seulgi has never experienced such an intense sensation before and at this point, she was dripping wet. She’s always heard about having an orgasm but she’s never experienced it herself. Daniel continued to finger her even faster and deeper and knew she was close once her muscles began to contract around his fingers and she started to moan so loud he had to kiss her to muffle her sound. A few more pumps and she’s there. Daniel continued fingering her with his right hand while his left hand started squeezing her boob. Every part of her body was being pleasured by him as he fingered her pussy, squeezed her breast, and kissed her lips.

“Oh my god, Daniel… fuck!” Seulgi moaned into his mouth as her vagina started having spasms. She just came for the first time and it was amazing. Daniel gave her final peck on the lips then pulled his fingers out, letting the juice drip down her legs. Seulgi’s had to hold onto the shelves to keep herself up; her legs still weak from the orgasm. She watched as Daniel then licked his fingers to taste her and felt herself getting embarrassed. No one has ever tasted her before… she was always too shy and conservative for that. Daniel licked his fingers clean then looked at her haughtily, “next time, I’m going to taste you with my mouth” he teased then gave her a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and leaving.

______________________

 

What do you guys think Daniel whispered to Minho that got him so afraid? ; P


	5. Business with Pleasure

This is a MATURE chapter, please read at your own discretion. 

___________________________

 

“Your partner will be… Kang Daniel” Professor Park announced, much to Seulgi’s dismay. Why him?! She certainly enjoyed their time together, but those were strictly pleasure only. Everybody knows you don’t mix business with pleasure, especially if the business part is counted as fifty percent of your semester grade.  Seulgi can’t afford to have Daniel slacking off on her by being too distracted with… other things.   With that, she glanced over at Daniel and gave him a serious look, letting him know she meant business and only business, which he returned with a smug smile. What the hell does that mean?!

Once Professor Park was done with giving everyone their partner, she began handing a piece of paper containing their assignment. “Your job is to defend a woman who planned out and murdered her husband after years of physical abuse and to get her the lightest sentencing possible. For those who can argue the case and get her off scot free, you can follow me to the courtroom as my interns. It’s a once in a lifetime experience.”

The classroom ruptured into gasps and whispers at the sudden revelation. Watching her in the courtroom was a dream come true for everyone there since she is a world-renown lawyer and this was a chance one simply couldn’t pass up. Still, free of charge on a preemptive murder? That’s almost impossible to pull off.

“You have two days to prepare your defense and present your case” Professor Park added, causing groans of frustrations and complaints to echo the room, Seulgi being one of them. She looked over at Daniel to find him on his phone and completely unfazed by what was happening. Great. He doesn’t even care. Seulgi threw her arms on top of her desk and buried her head in them, she was screwed.

-That Evening, at Daniel’s apartment.

“Seulgi?! What are you doing here?” Minho greeted, surprised, as he opened the door to find Seulgi standing there, textbooks and laptop in tow. Was she there because she finally decided to forgive him? Minho smiled excitedly at the possibility of them getting back together.

“Wipe that smile off your face, I’m here for Daniel” Seulgi blurted as she walked in the house and kicked off her sneakers. She’s been there many times before, but never for Daniel, in fact, she had no idea what the inside of his room even looked like.

“Daniel?” Minho questioned. Were they hooking up? Was that why Daniel had threatened to expose him to the schoolboard for plagiarizing a paper if he didn’t leave Seulgi alone? Minho crossed his arms and looked at her in disdain, furrowing his eyebrows and squinting his eyes in judgement “and you have the nerve to be mad at me for cheating when you’re hooking up with someone like him?”

“We have an assignment to work on together, you asshat” Seulgi rolled her eyes as she pushed past him. “Anyways, pretend I’m not here~” she said dryly as she knocked on Daniel’s door and bellowed “I’m here. Open up”.

Seulgi heard the sounds of weights clanking on the floor, followed by footsteps that grew louder as it drew closer to door. Next thing she knew, the door flung open and she was greeted with Daniel’s chiseled six-pack abs and a bare chest, covered in sweat. Seulgi blinked her eyes several times, waiting for that part of her brain, responsible to acting like a normal person, to take over because right now, all she can think about was his body… on top of hers. He looked delicious. “Sorry, I was working out” Daniel smiled innocently as he walked back in his room to put on a white muscle shirt that was laying on the chair. Seulgi couldn’t help but felt a bit disappointed that she didn’t get to see more of his impeccable body, but she was grateful he decided to wear some clothes, it was too distracting for her otherwise.

_FOCUS SEULGI! YOU’RE HERE TO WORK ON THE ASSIGNMENT!_

Seulgi cleared her parched throat then entered his room, taking a quick glance at the décors and surroundings as she plopped down on the chair that Daniel had removed his shirt from earlier then placed her laptop and textbooks on his desk. To her surprise, there weren’t any posters of naked chicks on the wall, no disco light or mood lighting, no tacky ass water bed… not even a single used condom laying on the floor. She expected a sex den… instead, she was greeted with a room full of… cat stuffs? Cat posters, cat stuffed animals, cat drawings. She raised her eyebrows at the odd sight, it was surprisingly more disturbing than finding a room full of handcuffs and whips since Seulgi had associated Daniel with being a sex fiend for so long that it was odd to see a side of him that isn’t related to… well… sex.

“See anything interesting?” Daniel grinned as he watched her look warily around his room.

“You… have a lot of cat stuffs” Seulgi pointed out the obvious.

“I like cats. Is that such a crime?” Daniel chuckled as he pulled a chair and sat next to her, causing the aroma of his cologne to take over her thoughts. It was a smell that’s always prevalent whenever they hooked up and she’s now conditioned to associate that smell with Daniel doing naughty things to her. Seulgi looked at Daniel in temptation… perhaps a little bit of fooling around won’t hurt?

“Well, let’s start working on this case then” he said as he reached over to his textbook and began flipping through the pages. Seulgi looked at him, completely shocked. Wait… he’s getting right to work? No flirting or monkey business? She had expected him to hit on her nonstop while she does the entire assignment by herself, so this was quite a nice surprise. Though, she had to admit, him being so focused was kind of hot. Ok, it was really hot. Seulgi sat there and watched him flip through the pages. How the hell is it possible that even his side profile is so damn perfect? His ridiculously sharp jawline, his tall nose, his thick lips… the world is simply not fair.

“How long are you planning to sit there and stare at me?” Daniel smirked as he turned his attention away from his book and made eye contacts with her, causing Seulgi to quickly dart her eyes to the ground “I… wasn’t looking at you. I was…” she paused, scratching the back of her right ear as she tried to find an excuse only to come up with nothing. “I was…” she repeated.

Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her cheeks, causing her to look up to find Daniel looking at her with a huge puppy dog smile on his face as he pinched her cheeks like she was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen “Yah, stop distracting me and get to work!” he laughed then withdrew his hands from her cheeks to quickly ruffle her hair playfully. With that, he grabbed her textbook and placed it on her laps, signaling her to focus on the task at hand.

After failing to find anything relevant in their textbook, Seulgi and Daniel proceeded to spend the next 20 minutes in complete silence as they scoured the internet for cases similar to theirs.

“We can plea temporary insanity” Seulgi finally broke the silence in the room. “Look, here’s a case of a woman who murdered her husband after finding out that he had molested her daughter… the court excused her action due to the fact that the circumstance made her unable to think things through carefully at the time of the murder” she pointed out as she turned her laptop his way so he could read the article as well.

Daniel peered over at her laptop and frowned. “You can’t argue that the woman from our case was temporary insane when she had his murder planned out for a whole month” he countered “it was preemptive and the court will see it as that.” Daniel then turned his laptop to Seulgi to let her see a case he’s found. “Here’s one very similar case in which the court gave the woman a 15-year sentencing. She murdered her husband because he threatened to divorce her and take away her kids, her house, and everything that she possesses. They tried to plea temporary insanity as well but since she murdered him with poison, the judge dismissed it. We’re going to have to go after lighter sentencing. There’s no way we can get her off scot free”  

“Murdering someone because they threatened to take away your things isn’t the same as murdering someone because they’ve been physically abusing you for years” Seulgi argued.

“The reasons may be different, but the means are the same. She poisoned him with cyanide, just like the person in our case murdered her husband with antifreeze. They both planned it out ahead of time which means we can’t go with temporary insanity” Daniel retaliated as he stood up from his chair and sat on his desk instead.

“Then we can say it’s physical defense” Seulgi followed suit as she stood up from her chair.

“We can’t say it’s physical defense either. He wasn’t hurting her at the time she poisoned him” Daniel rejected the idea, causing the now annoyed Seulgi to cross her arms and glare at him

“You’re not helping at all other than rejecting every idea I come up with” Seulgi pointed out “why don’t you come up with something then?”

“Look, we’re going to have to settle for lowering her sentencing. We’re not going to be able to plea not guilty” Daniel sighed.

“You haven’t even tried!” Seulgi rolled her eyes.

“I know a useless cause when I see one” Daniel answered curtly.

Seulgi took a step towards Daniel and raised her eyebrows, challenging his logic. “Why would professor Park give us that incentive if it wasn’t possible?” Following suit, Daniel took a step towards Seulgi and raised his eyebrows in return, showing her he’s not backing down. “Professor Park didn’t intend for anyone to actually do it. You think she’d let some year 2 law students go with her to court? It’s all talk.”

Seulgi took another step towards him, raising her voice “I’m telling you, there is a way to get her a not guilty!”

Once again, Daniel replicated her actions “and I’m telling you, we have to go for lowering the sentencing!”

“Not guilty!”

“Lower sentence!”

“Not guilty”

“Lower sentence!”

They got closer and closer to each other with each comment that they’re now face to face, just inches away from one another.

“Ugh, you’re such a pain in the ass!” Seulgi exclaimed as she ran her fingers through her hair and swept it back in frustration.

“And you’re so stubborn!” Daniel remarked.

Suddenly, much like a cliché romcom, Daniel and Seulgi let out a groan of frustration before ending their argument by smashing their lips into each other’s, kissing one another as aggressively as possible. They were certainly still very annoyed with each other and their argument was far from over, but arguing with Seulgi had turned Daniel on so bad and likewise, Seulgi couldn’t resist how hot he looked with his eyebrows all furrowed.

“Fuck, you are so hot when you’re all worked up” he hissed as he began trailing his kisses down to her neck. He was found that sensitive part of her neck again and was now kissing and suckling on it, driving her completely insane. Seulgi gasped when Daniel began sucking on her neck harder “Daniel… don’t…” she mumbled “you’re going to leave a mark”. However, that didn’t stop him. Instead, Daniel continued sucking on her neck while his right hand made his way towards her breasts, kneading them and squeezing them. Daniel let out a grinned as when he finally released his lips from her neck and examined the hickey that he just gave her “this is your punishment for making me lose my concentration on this project.”

“I can’t believe you just gave me a hickey!” Seulgi gasped in horror as she looked in the mirror then retaliated by shoving him onto his bed. “You have 10 minutes then we’re getting back to work” she announced as she pulled out her phone to set a timer then climbed on top of him and latched onto his neck, giving him a hickey in return. Seulgi could feel him getting harder and harder as she laid on top of him, his boner placed directly on her entrance, separated only by his thin gym shorts and her leggings. Daniel began to thrust his hips up and down, grinding against her opening as Seulgi moaned in pleasure. Although he wasn’t in her, she could feel how big he was and the friction against her clit felt amazing. Soon, they started grinding to the same rhythm as they continued making out.

“Shit…” Daniel threw his head back in pleasure, he could feel her lips wrapped around his throbbing boner and it was driving him insane. He was close to coming already but wasn’t ready to give in, he still had to make her moan his name.  “I told you when we were in the closet that I was going to taste you with my own mouth next time” Daniel smirked then flipped Seulgi on her back and pulled her to the edge of the bed. In one quick swift, Daniel pulled off her leggings and undie and threw it on the floor, revealing her dripping wet core as he spread her legs and got on his knees so that he’s eye-leveled with her entrance. Seulgi quickly tried to close her legs due to shyness since she’s never been eaten out before, however, Daniel’s strength dominated hers and prevented her from doing so. “Daniel… don’t. I’ve never done it before” she blushed.

“In that case…” Daniel smirked as he brought his face to her opening and gave it a kiss, causing Seulgi to blush even harder “I’m definitely going to make your first time memorable.” With that, Daniel took his tongue and placed it at her entrance, licking upward to slurp up her juice and replace it with his saliva. Seulgi gasped from the amazing sensation of his warm tongue pressed against her sensitive parts, she could feel every texture on his tongue as it slide across her opening then landed on her clit. Daniel then began to flick his tongue back and forth and in circular motion around her clit, causing her to nearly scream out loud as goosebumps covered her body due to how euphoric it felt. “Mmmm… so tasty” Daniel hummed as he continued to switch between sucking and licking her clit.

Seulgi bit her lips to prevent herself from screaming in pleasure, however, she could no longer contain herself when Daniel suddenly stuck his tongue into her opening and was now fucking her with it. “Oh my god!!!” Seulgi moaned loudly, causing Daniel to break away momentarily to look up at her and smile. “Moan for me baby… say my name” Daniel purred then got back to work. “Fuck!!! Daniel!!!” Seulgi screamed as she grabbed onto his bedsheet to contain herself. She can’t believe she’s been missing out on such pleasures.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

“Seulgi… are you alright?!!?!” I heard you scream” Minho shouted through the door, causing Seulgi to panic, however, Daniel was unfazed and continued to lick and slurp her up.

“Daniel… stop…” Seulgi hissed and tried to push his head away, however, he slipped two of his fingers inside her instead, completely disregarding the screaming Minho outside their door as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her while still licking her clit.

“Seulgi… answer me” Minho continued banging on the door.

“I’m…. ok…” Seulgi stuttered through her moan, Daniel was now fingering her and eating her at the same time and it was driving her insane.

“What happened? Why did you scream? Is he hurting you?” Minho asked, not realizing that Daniel is doing the opposite of that.

“N..o… nothing happened… we just broke a cup” Seulgi replied, out of breath. The combination of Daniel’s fingers and his tongue has brought Seulgi on the verge of climaxing. Seulgi threw a pillow over her face to muffle her moans as she was seconds away from an orgasm and she couldn’t afford more questionings from Minho. Daniel could tell that she was close, causing him to become even more excited as he continued to pleasure her. “Fuck!!!” Seulgi screamed into a pillow as her core twitches and throbs in a frenzy. She had climaxed for the second time in her life and it felt even better than the first time.

Suddenly, her alarm went off, indicating that the time is over.

“Looks like it’s time to get back to work” Daniel grinned as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked it clean then proceeded to walk back to his desk, continuing their research session from earlier.

_____

As always, comments, feedbacks, and upvotes are always appreciated and are a great source of motivation. Thank you for reading and subscribing! I appreciate every single one of you!!! 


	6. Porn Star

Author’s note: Words written in italicized are Seulgi’s thoughts.

___________________________________________________________________________

 -The next day

Seulgi was currently in her room, trying to finish up her part of the assignment while trying to simultaneously ignore her roommates, Irene and Jisoo, who had been pestered her about going to this karaoke bar with them for the past 10 minutes.

“Come on!!! I heard a bunch of hot guys are there” Jisoo whined as she pulled on Seulgi’s arm, trying to get her attention away from her laptop but to no avail, Seulgi didn’t budge an inch. “You go” Seulgi answered wryly as she fiddled through the different backgrounds that PowerPoint has to offer for her upcoming presentation “go get laid and tell me all about it later” she added.

Irene pulled Jisoo away and gave her a wink, signaling to her it’s time they try a different tactic instead. “Oh let her be, you know she’s not over Minho yet. Poor thing…” Irene grinned then instantly turned her grin into a sad frown when Seulgi finally took her attention off her laptop to stare her down, her eyes looking like it’s about to tear Irene a new one.   

“Do you want to die?” Seulgi hissed. “Who said I’m not over Minho?”

Irene continued her concerned façade despite giggling on the inside, “I mean, it’s clear… that’s why you’re not going with us to meet new guys, because you’re still not over the old one.” She then nudged Jisoo, encouraging her to help out, which Jisoo did by marching over to give Seulgi a tight hug, resting her head on Seulgi’s shoulder. “Oh Seulgi…” Jisoo cried “I didn’t know you were hurting so badly.”

“Yah…” Seulgi narrowed her eyes, pushing Jisoo off. She then looked at her roommates begrudgingly “if I go, will you two pain-in-the-ass leave me alone?”

“YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!” the two pain-in-the-ass squealed as they gave each other a high five then proceeded to dress Seulgi up as if she’s their Barbie for the next 30 minutes.

-At the Karaoke Bar

“Now remember… you need to find a guy and get laid” Jisoo reminded Seulgi as they stood in front of the door to the karaoke room. She’s been telling Seulgi the best way to move on from a breakup was to find a fling, not realizing Seulgi had been doing just that.

“Yeah yeah” Seulgi rolled her eyes and brushed her friend off casually as she opened the door, allowing the muffled music that was contained in the room to finally escape and filled their ears with them. Seulgi looked around the room to see if she’d find any familiar faces and although there are faces that she’s seen before, there wasn’t anyone who she’s friends with. On the other hand, Jisoo and Irene had already made their rounds around the room, greeting people with hugs and kisses as if they’ve been friends with them their whole life.

Seulgi quickly found a quiet little spot in the corner and situated herself there, she decided she’ll play along for 20 minutes then excused herself home, where it’s peaceful and quiet. Of course, her plan never works out the way she wanted it to because her roommate were out to ruin her, at least that’s what she’s convinced herself when Jisoo came over to her, dragged her up from her warmed nest, and to a new seat that was surrounded by people. Seulgi unwillingly plopped down in the new spot and was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol from her new neighbors.

“Haven’t seen you here before” one of the guy, who was sitting next to her and seemed to be one of the rare sober one there, turned and said. “Your name is Seulgi, isn’t it?” he asked with a smile. He was charming, no doubt about it. Seulgi instantly noticed the three moles under his eyes, forming a triangular constellation. His features were like those adorning the cover of a high-end fashion magazine, with a mix of European and Korean features, despite it being obvious that he’s full Korean.

Seulgi recalled seeing him around campus, after all, a face like that is hard to miss, however, she knew nothing else about him other than he’s good looking “how do you know my name?” she asked, not recalling ever introducing herself to him.

His smile suddenly turned into a grinned as he responded with a tease “it’s a secret.”

“It’s not a secret at all” Irene butted in as she nudged Seulgi to scoot over for her to sit down, causing Seulgi to bring herself even closer to the guy. “He asked me about you and I told him your name” she announced, not realizing she just totally killed his game. Irene continued her ball-busting way by adding “He’s the one who asked me to inv…”

“Yah!” the guy threw his hand over her mouth to quiet her down “CON. FI. DEN. TIAL.” He gritted his teeth as he reminded her of the conversation they had. Truth was, he’s had a thing for Seulgi ever since he’s noticed her around campus, but with her dating Minho, he never tried to make his move… until now. Today was his birthday and when Irene, a good friend of his, asked what he wanted, he asked her to bring Seulgi along.

“My name is Ong Seongwoo” he finally introduced himself as he took his hand away from Irene’s mouth and extended it in front of Seulgi for a handshake, trying to play it cool once more, while still cursing at Irene in his head.

Seulgi returned his handshake then overheard the girls near her whispering “oh my god, he’s here!!!” Out of curiosity, Seulgi looked towards the door to see what all the commotion was about, only to find a very familiar smug face standing there. It’s odd, Daniel and Minho have been roommates for nearly two years now, and since Seulgi was over at their place so often to see Minho, that meant she also saw a lot of Daniel, however, seeing him now was different than seeing him back then. Back then, he was as interesting as the paint on the wall, not even worth a second glance, but now… Seulgi can’t bring herself to stop staring at him.

“God, he’s so hot” one of the girl swooned while another girl chimed in “I heard he’s amazing in bed.”

Seulgi felt herself getting flustered over their conversation, them gossiping about how good he was in bed reminded her of the fact that he is indeed good in bed, and she knew that because she’s currently hooking up with him. Seulgi watched as Daniel looked around the room then finally landed his eyes on her. He looked taken aback at first, probably surprised to find her there since she usually doesn’t attend parties and outings, however, when his initial reaction was over, a smile slowly crept across his lips as he looked at her and winked.

WINKED?!?!?!?!??!

 _DAMN IT, KANG DANIEL! YOU ARE NOT BEING FUCKING DISCREET AT ALL!!!_ Seulgi cursed under her breathe as she darted her eyes away, hoping no one caught that exchange between them. Too late, the girls sitting near her from earlier were now glaring at her like she just ate the last slice of pizza and they were starving.

“Hyung!!!” Daniel’s low voice called out as he approached Seongwoo, who was still next to Seulgi. “happy birthday!” he smiled, melting away his wolf-like demeanor and replacing it with a puppy-like one instead. “Sorry I was late.”

Seongwoo stood up and gave Daniel a hug before settling back down next to Seulgi “it’s ok. I was occupied talking to a pretty girl anyways” he flirted, making sure to make eye contact with Seulgi during the pretty girl part so she knew he was talking about her.

Seulgi quickly felt her face turning hot, indicating that she’s now flushing like a tomato. She quickly grabbed a cold bottle of beer and chugged it down, trying to cool herself off and also because she didn’t know how else to respond to that statement. It was awkward, Seongwoo hitting on her in front of Daniel. Sure, they have nothing going on and it’s not like she’s cheating or anything, but it was still weird as fuck.

Of course, never one to help a situation, Irene decided to invite Daniel to sit down next to them. “CUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ” she hollered as she pulled Daniel’s hand down, plopping him between Seulgi and herself. “Join us… it’s really entertaining to watch Seongwoo hit on Seulgi” she joked, causing Seongwoo to glare at her with such embarrassment and loathing in his eyes that she giggled and ran away to join Jisoo on the other side of the couch, in fear of his retaliation.

 _“Great…”_ Seulgi thought to herself as she looked to her right, where Seongwoo was sitting then to her left, where Daniel was sitting. _I will murder that crazy bitch when I get home._  

Saying that Seulgi was uncomfortable was an understatement. If she didn’t regret her decision before, she sure as hell was regretting it now.

“So Daniel, why were you late? With some girl?” Seongwoo teased, causing Seulgi’s interest to peak… she was curious to hear his response even if it’s none of her business. Was he hooking up with someone else other than her?

“Last time I was with a girl was last night” Daniel grinned as he looked over at Seulgi and gave her another wink.

 _ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING WINKING!!!_ Seulgi groaned to herself then glared at him threateningly, not amused at him alluding to the fact that it was her that he was with last night. She wanted to strangle him, and not in a sexy foreplay kind of way.

“Ooo who’s the lucky girl that gets to be with THE Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo continued his teasing, not realizing that the lucky girl was the girl he’s currently trying to hit on. “Or should I say, who’s the poor girl that fell for your trap?” 

Daniel once again looked at Seulgi with a grin before replying “Poor girl? She was calling for my name when she was co… ”

“COMING!!!” Seulgi suddenly shot up from her spot, wiping the beads of sweat forming at her forehead as she yelled “Jisoo, you called?!” she bellowed then rushed towards her roommate, who was looking at her strangely. “I didn’t call you” Jisoo stated blankly, only for Seulgi to glare at her to shut up.

Daniel watched as Seulgi dashed away with a huge smile on his face. Damn it, why is she so cute when she gets all flustered?! It was fun teasing her.

“~~Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Seongwoo, happy birthday to you~~~” two guys sang as they entered the room, carrying a birthday cake lit with 24 candles on it, indicating his age.

Seongwoo groaned as he walked up to the two guys “this is soooo cringey” he complained as he inhaled a guff of air and held it in his cheeks, preparing to blow out the candles. “Wait!” Irene cried as she ran towards him and covered his mouth, preventing him from blowing it out “you have to make a wish first!”

Seongwoo pushed her hand away then proceeded exhale, blowing out the 24 candles in one gust, much the dismay of the party goers as they all booed at him while simultaneously giving him the thumbs down. “You’re so lame!” Irene hissed then looked around the room, trying to find something to bring the mood back up. That’s when she laid her eyes on the unsuspecting Seulgi, who was just gulping down another bottle of beer to drown the awkwardness from earlier. Seulgi watched as Irene’s lips slowly curled in a smile… _the bitch is up to no good._ Irene shot towards Seulgi then grabbed a hold of her hand, dragging her to the front of the room where Seongwoo was standing.

“Fine, since you didn’t make a wish, she’ll give you a kiss to cement your birthday” Irene offered as Seulgi looked at her like she was crazy. Seulgi was about to commit murder and she doesn’t care if there are over 20 witnesses in the room.  It didn’t take long before the crowd of drunkards began to chant “kiss kiss kiss!!!” while howling and making all sorts of noise with the musical instruments that was provided by the karaoke bar.  Not wanting to embarrass Seongwoo in front of a crowd, Seulgi gritted her teeth as she leaned over to Irene to whisper in her ear “I will fucking kill you…”

“Oh come on, he’s hot and he has a crush on you! Plus, it’s a great way to get back at the cheating bastard” Irene whispered back.

KISS KISS KISS!!! The crowd continue to demand.  

“I am not going to kiss a stranger, let alone in front of all these people!” Seulgi snarled.

Suddenly, one of the guy shot up from his seat and hollered “KISS HIM ALREADYYYYYYYYYYY” followed by a “YEAH! Lay it on him!” from another guy.

Soon, the crowded started chanting “DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!” instead.  

Seulgi looked at Seongwoo, who was looking at her apologetically. He could tell she was hesitant and uncomfortable. “Leave her alone you fucking hooligans” Seongwoo grumbled jokingly, trying to help her out of the situation.

“BOOOOOOOO!” one of the girl roared “LAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”

Annoyed by the crowd and just wanting them to shut up, Seulgi groaned in annoyance then took a step towards Seongwoo. “Alright, fine” she stated dryly, causing the boos from the crowd to turn into cheers as they watched the pair with eager eyes. Just like that, Seulgi grabbed onto Seongwoo’s shirt and pulled him towards her, bringing their lips together. Seulgi quickly pulled away from the kiss once their lips met, after all, she’s done her duty, however, next thing she knew, Seongwoo suddenly placed his arms around her waist and in one swift tug, he had pulled her back into the kiss. The sudden change in control caught Seulgi off guard as her eyes widen from shock while he began to explore her lips eagerly. Like a frozen statue, she couldn’t move from her spot at all. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was blushing… hard. All she could feel was his tongue slowly gliding across her lips then slowly making its way into her mouth. His warm breath, his soft lips, the way he kissed her so hungrily, Seulgi decided to go with the flow and returned his kiss, after all, she’s single and well, there’s nothing stopping her from kissing him back. Well, nothing, until the sound of a slammed door brought her back to reality as Seulgi jolted away from the kiss. Not knowing why, her eyes instantly glazed over the cheering crowd to the spot where Daniel sat, only to find it empty. She proceeded to scan the room only to realized he was nowhere to be found. Was that him who just left?  

“Do it again, do it again, do it again!!!” the relentless crowd chanted, only to quiet down once Seongwoo shot them a look of annoyance. “Go back to singing and drinking” he furrowed his brows then looked at Seulgi, making sure she’s ok and that he hadn’t crossed the line. He himself didn’t know what came over him as he’s not the type to make out with someone in public, but when Seulgi kissed him, he had the urge to continue that kiss, regardless of who’s watching.

“Are you ok?” he asked once the crowd went back to doing their own thing and stopped watching them.

Seulgi, who just now processed everything that happened went into a panic, she just made out with a complete stranger in front of 20 something people. She went from being little Miss Conservative to a full-blown porn star… ok, maybe porn star was a tad much but that’s how she felt right now. Unable to stand there without feeling that everyone was watching her, she quickly rushed out the room and headed to the nearest restroom, seeking silence and comfort there. That’s when she saw Daniel, looking somewhat moody, as he exited the men’s side.

“Oh… hey…” she greeted him unconsciously, forgetting that they’re supposed to pretend not to know each other outside of their… sessions.

“We’re not fucking, so you don’t know me, wasn’t that our agreement?” he pointed out crassly, catching Seulgi off guard since she’s never heard such a tone from him. _Whoa… who spitted in his coffee?_ At the same time, he was right, they weren’t supposed to talk to one another out in public. “Right… sorry” she apologized then stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to him next.

“Well… goodbye then…” she said then instantly bit her lips to shut herself up. _For fuck sakes Seulgi, why are you still talking to him… just go!_ With that, Seulgi hurried into the restroom and got into one of the stall, resting herself on the seat as she contemplated her life decisions that’s led her there.

Moments later, Seulgi heard the sound of the restroom door opening followed by approaching footsteps. Suddenly, a knock came at her door.

 “Someone’s in here” she called out, finding the visitor completely tactless since all the other stalls were completely empty.

“It’s me…” the voice answered, causing Seulgi to nearly fell into the toilet from the sudden shock. The hell was Daniel doing in here?!?! Seulgi quickly opened the stall to greet the smug Daniel, who stood there and looked at her like what he’s doing was completely normal. “You know this is the women’s restroom, right?” she asked, still baffled.

“And?” he smirked as he took a step towards her, causing Seulgi to retreat a step back into the stall. She was well familiar with this face of his. It’s the face he makes when he’s planning to do something naughty… Daniel took more steps towards her until she was backed all the way into the stall and he was now in it with her. With that, he turned around and closed the door, locking it.

“Yah… Kang Daniel… what the hell are you thinking? People can come in here any second” Seulgi said in disbelief, he’s not doing what she thinks he’s doing, right?

“Then you better not moan too loud…” he whispered into her ear as a grin crept across his lips.  

______________

My apology, I've been pretty busy so this chapter was quite rushed and full of grammatical errors.


	7. Dear Jesus, Buddha, Gandhi, Oprah, Taylor Swift...

This chapter is MATURE, and I mean really MATURE. Read at your own discretion. 

__________________________________________________________

Daniel pinned Seulgi against the wall and began kissing her hungrily as he impatiently started unbuttoning her blouse. Clearly, she was out to frustrate him today, first by kissing another guy in front of him, now by wearing a shirt that had way too many buttons for his liking.

“Screw it” Daniel hissed before he gave up on his attempt with wrestling with the shirt and just ripped right open, exposing her pink bra underneath.

“Daniel!” Seulgi gasped as she heard the sound of buttons falling onto the floor followed by the sight of her ripped blouse. “How do you expect for me to get out of here after this?” she scowled.

“Then you shouldn’t have worn something so frustrating” Daniel smirked before he proceeded to unclasp her bra and threw it to the floor as well, leaving the now topless and very exposed Seulgi standing there looking at him in disbelief. Before Seulgi could retaliate by yelling at him some more, Daniel smashed his lips onto hers once again and continued kissing her, successfully shutting her up.

“If I’m going to get caught naked, you’re getting caught naked as well” Seulgi smiled cheekily as she gripped the bottom edge of his shirt and began pulling up. She counted his abs as they revealed themselves, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… yep, they’re all there, his decadent 6-pack, no Greek God is without them. Seulgi bit her lips at the sight in front of her once she finished sliding the shirt over Daniel’s head and threw it to the floor, where it joined her bra and blouse.

There he stood, topless with his rock-hard abs staring right at her. God damn, the man’s body was impeccable. Like, straight out of a Men’s Health magazine impeccable. She fought hard to resist the urge to just lick his abs then and there… though now she understood why people compared men’s abs to chocolate bars. Suddenly, Seulgi felt shy again, she and Daniel were now both naked in the restroom stall and well, it was certainly the naughtiest thing she’d done in her life. She looked up to find Daniel staring at her lustfully, waiting for her to make the next move, which she couldn’t.

“Need a little help?” he asked smugly before grabbing a hold of her hand and placing it on his abs as if he could read her mind and knew she wanted to touch them. He then guided her hand around his abs, allowing her to indulge in just how immaculate they were. It didn’t take long before she took back control and ran her hands all over his body, each inch of his skin making her more and more drenched. Now, Seulgi had another goal, his pants. She began sliding her hand downward towards the button of his pants, which she quickly undo before giving the pants a tug downward, dropping it to his ankles and revealing a very hard Daniel in a pair of black boxers. Seulgi couldn’t help but blush at the sight, she expected him to be big, after all, he’s rubbed up against her before and she could definitely feel his size from that, but this was the first time she’s actually caught a sight of it and based on the outline of his boxer alone, it wasn’t just long, it was thick.

“My turn” Daniel whispered as he got on his knees then spun Seulgi around so that he’s face to face with her ass. “Take off your short and panty” he commanded in his low husky voice, which Seulgi answered by shaking her head. She was still shy about letting him look down there, plus, her top is one thing, she would feel too exposed if she took off her bottom.

“Don’t be a naughty girl” Daniel spanked her ass lightly, causing Seulgi to flinch from the sudden sensation. Did Daniel just spank her?! She never thought she’d be ok with someone spanking her, however, for some reason, it was crazy hot. Daniel then spanked her once more, this time a little bit harder, not enough for it to hurt but enough for it to sting and to get her attention. “Take it off” he demanded.

“Make me” Seulgi teased, challenging the beast, which she’ll soon regret.

“Don’t you know that being a naughty girl will get you punished?” Daniel hissed as he bent her over and pulled down her short and panty. He then began to tease her by tracing circles around her entrance with his middle finger, brushing his finger past her entrance ever so slowly while sticking just a little bit in to cause her body to tense up, only to pull away to continue tracing his circles. He did this until it drove Seulgi insane with desire. “You’re so mean!” she whined, letting him know that he’s won. After a smile of victory, Daniel traced yet another circle around her opening before placing his middle finger on her entrance once more. Thinking that it was just another round of his teasing, Seulgi was caught off-guard when he suddenly shoved his finger in and began fingering her.

“Daniel!” Seulgi gasped as his long finger began exploring her insides, followed by another finger. She felt as he pushed both his middle and index fingers all the way inside her them curled them so that they’d hit that spot that made her squirm all over, then he’d pull them out and used the same fingers to rub her clit, rubbing her juices there. She breathed heavily as he continued to play with her, switching between fingering her, pulling out to rub her clit, then slowly inserting his fingers back it. With his other hand, Daniel began squeezing her ass while his tongue trailed along the curvature of her butt. Finally, no longer able to contain himself, Daniel took his fingers out and gave her ass another spank before he spread her cheeks with his hands and buried his face into her, licking and slurping up all of her juices as he ran her tongue up and down her opening, spreading her lips as he slid his tongue in-between them.

“FUCK!!!” Seulgi moaned as Daniel circled his tongue around her clit then sucked on it, making a _pop_ sound when he released it from his mouth. The sensation of Daniel’s tongue down there was something she’ll never get used to as it sent goosebumps all over her body. She was still shy over the thought of someone eating her, however, Seulgi was also curious… she wanted to watch Daniel eat her out. With that, she turned around to find Daniel with his face still buried inside her cheeks while his hand was inside his boxer, pleasuring himself. For some reason, the sight of Daniel rubbing one out drove her insane; it was crazy hot watching him eat her and play with himself at the same time. Seulgi wanted to return the favor.

With that, she turned around, much to the dismay of Daniel, who was still very much enjoying his dinner. “Your turn” Seulgi breathed as she pulled him to his feet and got on her knees. She looked at his bulging boner outlined through his boxer before pulling his boxer down, letting his very well-endowed dick sprang out and nearly hit her in the face with it. He was hard, but not enough that it was standing straight up, instead, it was pointing right towards her mouth, as if it’s dying for her to wrap her lips around it. Although it’s a weird thought, Seulgi couldn’t help but think about how good his penis looked. The veins running through it was just enough to make it look incredibly hot but not scary, it was very straight as well except towards the end, where there’s a little curve. Everything about him looked delicious, even his dick. No longer able to control herself, Seulgi glided her tongue from the base of his penis to his tip, where she tasted his precum, which was a bit salty and sweet. Daniel leaned his head against the wall of the restroom stall, mouth hung open as Seulgi wrapped her lips around his tip and started taking him into her mouth. “Shit, that feels amazing” Daniel husked as she started bopping her head up and down his length, fucking him with her mouth. Soon, he began to move his hips to her rhythm, allowing her to take in more of him. Seulgi wasn’t a fan of giving head, she’s done it before with Minho, however, it was more for his pleasure than hers, however, there was something about Daniel… she loved the way he felt and tasted in her mouth. Seulgi could feel him growing harder and harder, which meant he was loving it. With that, she began sucking even faster causing Daniel’s grunts to grow louder. No longer able to take it and on the verge of coming, Daniel pulled away and stood Seulgi back up on her feet “I need to fuck you… now” he growled before grabbing a condom from his pocket, unwrapping it, and slipping it on.

Daniel pressed Seulgi’s against the stall then kissed her eagerly as he held one of her leg with up with his arm. With his other hand, he began placing his penis at her entrance and rubbed her juices on it in, lubing himself up properly. “You’re so wet” he smirked before asking her if she’s ready. Seulgi hesitated for a bit… they were going to actually have sex for the first time and the thought of it was making her nervous, however, she wanted him… bad. Shaking away her concerns, Seulgi nodded her head and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. With that, she watched as Daniel guided himself slowly into her entrance, allowing her to adjust to his size. Still, despite him taking his time, Seulgi’s winced as his girth spreads her open, filling her in more and more as he went in deeper. Finally, she lets out a gasp once he’s finally all the way in; her body was not used to having something so hard and thick inside it. Slowly, Daniel began to move inside her, thrusting in and out ever so slightly so that she can still adjust while never taking his eyes off of her as he’s doing it. Likewise, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him, the look on his face while he’s fucking her was turning her on.

“Damn, you’re so tight!” Daniel hissed as he started to pick up the pace, “I love watching your tits bounce while I’m fucking you”. He then looked down to watch himself enter her, the sight of his dick going in and out of her, disappearing then reappearing, was driving him insane. With that, he placed his other hand on her clit and began rubbing them in a circular motion while he started trailing kisses down her neck.

“mmmm right there….” Seulgi moaned as he started hitting a spot that made her weak to her knees, so much so that she nearly lost her balance due to standing only on one leg. Sensing this, Daniel placed both of his hands on her ass and lifted her up, using the stall and himself to support her. “Oh my god, Daniel!” Seulgi cried, the position they were in pushed him even deeper inside her. She cursed at herself going 23 years without having this sort of sex; him holding her up in his arm while pounding into her like a savage beast, it was something she thought only happened in porn. They continued kissing each other hungrily as Daniel bounced her up and down on him, the sound of him slamming into her echoed against the restroom’s wall along with the sound of their moaning. Screw being discreet, they were fucking like wild animals.

“Oh god… I’m going to come” Seulgi groaned as her core began tightening and convulsing, however, just as she’s on the edge of her orgasm, the sound of the restroom door swinging open, followed by the voices of the two people she’s way too familiar with, made her stop in her track.

“I can’t believe they got cake all over my face!” Jisoo complained as she went to the sink and turned on the faucet.

“What a waste of a perfectly good cake” Irene whined as she turned on the adjacent faucet and began cleaning the frosting off her face as well.

Seulgi stayed frozen in her spot, unable to even breathe due to how nervous she was, however, Daniel, on the other hand, was once again unbothered. “Shhh…” he instructed as he resumed what he was doing, albeit, a lot gentler in order to be more discreet.

“Yah… they’re right there!”

“I want you to come for me” he shuts her up once more by kissing her as he continued to thrust into her core. Much like the closet, the fear of getting caught once again made Seulgi more excited. She began to kiss him back, saying screw it and deciding to screw him instead. Plus, her orgasm was so close that she couldn’t resist it. With each pump, Seulgi felt her body tensing up, readying herself for what’s next. Soon, she was at the edge once again, waiting for those final thrusts to bring her to full climax. She prepared herself by pressing her lips against Daniel’s as tightly as possible, muffling her moan in his mouth as he finally slammed in her once more and brought her body to a writhing mess as she climaxed. Daniel, feeling the sensation of her core twitching around his dick, was now on the verge himself. “Shit… my turn…” he hissed before pounding into her aggressively several more times, finally coming himself as he shot his load inside her, which was contained in the condom. Despite telling Seulgi not to moan, it was him that made the louder noise when it was his turn. A noise that caught the attention to Jisoo and Irene.

“Did you just hear a guy’s voice?” Irene inquired as she glanced over at Jisoo, raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. Surely… there can’t be a guy in the girl’s restroom unless it’s some perverted freak trying to creep on them.

“I think it’s coming from that stall” Jisoo replied as she pointed to the restroom stall that Seulgi and Daniel were currently occupying.

 _“Shit shit shit!!!”_ Seulgi thought to herself as she looked at the damning position she and Daniel were currently in. There’s no way in hell she can explain herself out of this one. Seulgi quickly hopped to her feet and stood there, completely frozen (and naked) as Jisoo and Irene approached their stall.

_Dear Jesus, Buddha, Gandhi, Oprah, Taylor Swift… if you get me out of this situation, I promise to never have sex in a public restroom again._

________________

Thank you for all the kind comments supporting this story. I have the best readers in the world! <3 <3 <3


	8. The Tacky Girl

Seulgi’s held her breath as Jisoo and Irene footsteps grew closer and closer to the stall she’s currently occupying with Daniel. Her heart came to a stop when their shadows blocked the incoming light from underneath the stall, indicating that they were now right in front of it.

“Hello?” Irene called out as she laid three loud knocks on the metal door with her right hand while holding her cell phone with 911 predialed on her left. Irene planned to hit that call button the moment the _pervert_ answers back and confirms her suspicion, maybe even give him a swift kick in the balls in the process.

Seulgi looked at Daniel in complete horror. They were absolutely screwed. If she answered and Irene and Jisoo heard her voice, they’d totally know it’s her in there and they’d wait for her to get out, which would result in them seeing Daniel. If she doesn’t answer, they’ll call the police.

“Hellooooo” Irene called out once more, driving Seulgi further into a panic. “Listen, I know you’re in there and I know what you’re doing. You fucking perverts are the scum of the earth. Have fun talking to the police” she snarled as she pressed the call button on her phone.

“Wait!” Daniel suddenly answered, which resulted in Seulgi looking at him with her eyes widened in shock as she nudged him with her elbow and mouthed “what the hell are you doing?!”

“It’s me, Daniel” he continued.

“Cuz?!” Irene asked as she quickly hung up before the call went through. “What are you doing in the women’s restroom?”

Suddenly, Irene felt a tug at her sleeve, causing her to look at Jisoo, whose face showed a mixture of emotions as she pointed to the bottom of the stall, where there was a gap. Irene’s stomach churned at the sight of the two sets of feet that can be seen. It was clear that Daniel was obviously not in there alone, and whoever he was with, had on really tacky nail polish; red polish with white polka dots, designed to look like a ladybug. Fighting back the urge to vomit, partially due to her drinking a bit too much and partially because it was like she just walked in on her parents having sex, Irene and Jisoo quickly bid the couple in the stall goodbye before rushing out of the restroom.

\---

Seulgi arrived home and to find her two roommates already sitting in the living room and waiting for her. The two devils in disguise, or at least, that’s what Seulgi likes to call them, had a huge grin on their face as they looked at her slyly, waiting to tease her about her kiss with Ong Seongwoo.

“Hello there, miss Porn Star” Irene beamed as she patted down the spot next to her on the couch “come, sit, tell us about that kiss.”

Unamused, Seulgi narrowed her eyes at Irene before lunging towards her, ready to smother her to death with a nearby pillow “Oh you are so dead…” Seulgi hissed.

“Yah!” Irene got up and started circling their round coffee table so Seulgi couldn’t reach her. “You should be thanking me! You finally got some action.” Irene shouted.

“The only thing I’m doing to you is strangling you, and when you’re dead, I will dress your corpse up in a bright neon yellow dress so that you’ll be forever in your most hated color” Seulgi snarled as she began circling the coffee table as well to try and catch Irene.

“Get her, Seulgi! Get her!” Jisoo egged on the fight as she munched on her potato chips, finding the whole ordeal absolutely hilarious.

“You… after I’m done with her, you’re dead as well.” Seulgi glared at Jisoo, who suddenly stopped laughing and began pouting instead.

“What did I do?! I’m completely innocent” Jisoo whined.

“You both are the devil’s incarnate” Seulgi stated. Suddenly, a devious smile crept across her lips as she gave up on the chase and walked over to the wireless modem that was laying next to the TV. Seulgi looked at Irene as she uttered “and devils don’t get internet” before yanking the modem from the outlet and tucked it under her arm, thereby holding it hostage.

“Oh my god, you’re insane” Irene gasped as she ran up to Seulgi and stopped her from taking the modem “ok ok… I’m sorry. Don’t take away the internet. What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim is airing in an hour and you know I need to stream that!”

“No Park Seo-Joon for you!” Seulgi smirked.

“I was wrong, Ok? Seulgi… don’t do this. You don’t have to do this.” Irene pleaded.

Just then, Seulgi felt a vibration in her back pocket, indicating that a text had just come through. Clenching tightly onto the wireless modem so that Irene couldn’t grab it, she used her other hand to pull out her phone to read the text.

**_Unknown number: Hey… this is Ong Seongwoo, we met earlier at my birthday party. Just wanted to apologize once again for what happened._ **

“Did you give Ong Seongwoo my number?” Seulgi glared at Irene.

“Hmmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about” Irene played dumb then peeked over at the phone to read the text message. “Oh my god, I can’t believe he already texted you. I told him to wait at least a day… this dude really doesn’t know how to play it cool.” Irene sighed.

“Was I a serial murderer in my past life? Is that why I’m stuck with you as punishment?” Seulgi groaned at Irene, no longer having the energy to reprimand her annoying bestie, with that, she began texting Seongwoo back.

**_Seulgi: No worries. Goodnight. = )_ **

“Seriously? That’s all you’re going to say? Come on, the dude clearly likes you” Irene pestered.

“I don’t even know him” Seulgi pointed out.

“But you kissed him… twice” Irene declared smugly, causing Seulgi to redden with embarrassment once again. She had forgotten about the kiss, actually, she had forgotten about the kisses – plural.

Just then, another text came onto Seulgi’s phone.

**_Seongwoo: Listen, I know we just met and all, but would you like to have lunch tomorrow? There’s a restaurant right next to our campus._ **

“Oh my god!” Irene hollered at Jisoo, who was playing on her phone and completely ignoring her roommates “he just asked her out for lunch!” Irene bellowed, causing Jisoo to quickly shoot up from the sofa to run over to Seulgi so she can read the message herself. When she was done, Jisoo and Irene proceeded to look at each other and squealed over how romantic it was.

“When you guys get married, I expect a huge thank you gift” Irene demanded.

“Calm down, Satan’s spawns, no one is getting married. I’m going to tell him no” Seulgi snarled before she began typing her response, much to Jisoo and Irene’s dismay.

“What?! Why?! He’s an engineering major, tall, handsome, and nice. He’s perfect for you” Irene argued as she grabbed the phone from Seulgi to stop her from typing her response. “Give him a chance… you guys will make beautiful babies”

“Yah… give me back my phone!”

“You know what, since you’re not letting me watch Park Seo-Joon oppa, I might as well do what I want” Irene grinned before running into her room with Seulgi’s phone then locking the door so Seulgi couldn’t get in.

“What are you? 10 years old?! Do you have a death wish!?” Seulgi chased after Irene and banged on her door while questioning how on earth Irene is her best friend. Despite all her banging, the door remained closed. Finally, minutes later, Irene opened the door and threw the phone back to Seulgi. “You’ll thank me later” she beamed as Seulgi quickly looked at her phone to see damage her annoying ass roommate has caused.

**_Seulgi (though it’s really Irene): Lunch sounds great. I’m free at 12:25 PM. See you tomorrow. ; )_ **

“Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Are you fucking insane?!?!”

\---

The next day

“Remember, your presentation is tomorrow. The group who can present the best argument, allowing the client to walk off with a not guilty sentencing, will get to join me in court. Good luck.” Professor Park stated before dismissing the class.

With that, Seulgi and the rest of the students, including Daniel, began gathering up their stuff and heading out. Although she and Daniel already finished their project, Seulgi was still worried since it was half of their semester grade. Better safe than sorry, Seulgi mustered up her nerves before calling his name. “Daniel” she called out just as they exited the classroom, causing him to turn around to face her.

“Oh, you’re talking to me in public?” he teased “to what do I owe the pleasure, Seulgi-shi?”

Seulgi rolled her eyes, letting Daniel know she’s not amused with his teasing. “Let’s meet up one last time tonight to make sure our PowerPoint looks good and rehearse our presentation on last time” she insisted.

To be fair, Daniel knew Seulgi really just wanted to get together to practice, however, he found the look on her face to be absolutely adorable whenever she’s flustered. Unable to help himself, Daniel continued his teasing as he leaned in closer to her ears and whispered “you know, if you want to see more of me, all you have to do is say so.”

“You’re not funny” Seulgi stared at him blankly as she shoved his forehead away with her index finger. “Well?”

“My place, 8 PM,” Daniel said coolly before turning around and walking off. However, midway through his forth steps, Daniel paused then turned back around, causing Seulgi to look at him with confusion. She watched as Daniel’s mouth slightly open, signaling that he was going to say something, then suddenly closed again. He did this two more times as Seulgi watched him, completely puzzled.

“What is it?” Seulgi asked, she was so used to him acting so aloof and cool that it was quite odd seeing him so tongue-tied, that’s usually her job.

“What are you doing for lunch?” he uttered, catching Seulgi completely off guard. Seulgi picked at her ears to make sure she was hearing him correctly. Was Kang Daniel asking her on a lunch date? Can’t be. No way in hell. Not only was it against their pact, it’s not like him at all to do something like that. However, before Seulgi could come up with a response, she felt a tap on her back, causing her to turn around.

“Hey, ready to go?” Seongwoo smiled as he pulled a bouquet of flowers behind his back and presented it to her. “I’m not sure what’s your favorite flower so I told the florist to get me one of every type” he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“ _Oh god, he’s so sweet…_ ” Seulgi groaned to herself as she smiled and accepted the bouquet, feeling bad that she’ll have to reject him in a little bit.

“Oh hey, Daniel” Seongwoo greeted once he noticed Daniel was standing there as well, though he sensed that Daniel wasn’t too keen on seeing him, “sorry, was I interrupting you and Seulgi?”

Hoping that Seongwoo doesn’t get the wrong idea, Seulgi quickly blurted “No, you’re fine! We just got done talking about our class project.”

“Ah, your class project” Seongwoo smiled, feeling somewhat reassured. “Well, since you’re done, let’s get going before the restaurant gets busy,” Seongwoo said as he grabbed Seulgi’s backpack and carried it for her.

Seulgi looked at Daniel… contemplating what to do since just seconds ago, they were in the middle of a conversation, a conversation where he asked her what she was doing for lunch. Sensing her hesitation and discomfort, Daniel uttered “have fun on your date” before turning around and walking away.

\---

“One chicken alfredo for the pretty lady” the waiter smiled as he placed the steaming hot plate in front of Seulgi, followed by “and one spaghetti for the lucky gentleman” as he placed the dish in front of Seongwoo. “Enjoy your meal.”

With that, Seulgi and Seongwoo began eating their meal in complete silence. It was awkward. Like, watching a movie with your parents when a sex scene suddenly comes on awkward, but the duo couldn’t think of anything to say despite having so much to say. Seulgi was thinking about ways to turn him down in her head while Seongwoo was thinking about what to ask her to get to know her better.

*BUZZZZ*

Seulgi placed her fork down to peer at the incoming text message from her phone.

**_Irene: Oh my god, don’t just sit there and eat! Talk to him!!!_ **

“What the bloody hell?!” Seulgi blurted out loud before scanning the restaurant in search for the bane of her existence. There, in a tiny little corner booth at the restaurant, she spotted two girls sitting there, their faces hidden behind a menu though, with only their sunglasses peeking through. Realizing that they just got caught and that being a spy is certainly not a good job for them, Jisoo and Irene put the menu down then waved at Seulgi, smiling like a kid who just got caught eating a whole jar of cookies. Seongwoo followed Seulgi gaze and waved as he made eye contact with Jisoo and Irene, feeling quite grateful to see them. Perhaps if they joined their date, it wouldn’t be so awkward. As annoying as Irene was, she’s a good icebreaker. With that, he waved to two failed spies over, which they happily obliged.

“Heyyyyyyyyyy! What a coincidence!” Irene squealed as she joined them at the table, situating herself next to Seongwoo while Jisoo sat next to Seulgi.

“Totally didn’t think we’d see you here” Jisoo joined in with her horrible acting, causing Seulgi to scoff at the girls in disbelief. Still, a part of her was also glad they came. The silence was also making her quite uncomfortable.

And as the saying goes, when it rains, it pours. The date that became crowded got even more crowded as another voice called out from the other side of the room.

“Seongwoo hyung!” the guy waved his hands frantically to get Seongwoo’s attention then grabbed the other guy, who was there with him, to Seulgi and Seongwoo’s table.

“Hey Jaehwan, and wow, twice in a day, hey Daniel” Seongwoo smiled then watched as Jaehwan pulled over a chair for himself and another for Daniel, who was standing there awkwardly. Seongwoo had wanted company to make things less awkward, but this was certainly not what he was expecting.

“Hyung, not fair. Why didn’t you invite us? Three pretty girls all to yourself?” Jaehwan joked as he greeted Irene, Jisoo, and Seulgi, who he’s known for quite a while due to Irene being Daniel’s cousin and Seulgi being Minho’s ex, but other than that, they don’t talk much. 

“Cuz, why are you just standing there? Sit down” Irene commanded as she tugged on Daniel’s sleeve to pull him down on the chair.

“So how was the birthday party? Did I miss anything interesting?” Jaehwan asked as he began flipping through the menu, not realizing his question has caused Seongwoo and Seulgi to blush up a storm while Irene and Jisoo looked at each other, snickering. The girly giggles from the girls caused Jaehwan to look back up from his menu. “What is it?” he questioned.

“You didn’t hear? Everyone is talking about it” Irene grinned as she elbowed Seongwoo teasingly “this guy here got a kiss yesterday… from that lovely lady right there” Irene beamed as she pointed to Seulgi, who just wanted to jump in a hole and die. Suddenly, Daniel stood back up and grabbed his stuff “actually, I forgot something on campus. See you guys later” before walking away, trying to ignore the sounds of the group teasing Seongwoo and Seulgi in the background.

\---

That evening

“I would like to present to you the case of Park Soomin, who murdered her kidnapper using antifreeze but was declared as not guilty” Seulgi read from her index card as she and Daniel began their rehearsal in his living room.

Unlike Seulgi who was still rather awkward with presenting and still had to rely on her cue cards, Daniel stood up and read his next part with his hands behind his back, exuding his confidence. “This was because the judge and the jury agreed that it was done out of self-defense. Sure, she planned the murder ahead of time, which made the murder premeditated, however, the court agreed that although it was planned, she poisoned him because that was the only way to get away from the kidnapper without risking her life.”

Clearing her throat, Seulgi flipped to her next note, “which is similar to our case. Now one may argue that a kidnapper is different from an abusive husband, however, I would like for you to think about what the husband was doing. The husband locked her in own home and wouldn’t let her see anyone, he would physically and emotionally abuse her every single day. Does that sound more like a husband to you or more like a kidnapper? Like Miss Park Soomin in the other case, this client didn’t murder her husband because she wanted him dead, she killed him because that’s the only way she’d be alive.”

Daniel and Seulgi looked at each other, a smile crept across their face as they finished their rehearsal.

“We’re soooo going to get that internship!” Seulgi squealed in excitement. “This calls for a celebration, let’s go for some fried chicken and beer!”

Suddenly, Daniel was reminded of what happened earlier in the day. “Aren’t you full from your date?” Daniel stated bluntly, fully aware of how ridiculous he sounded since their date was at noon and it was now 9 PM.

“That was 9 hours ago…” Seulgi furrowed her eyebrows. “besides, I always have room for chicken and beer.”

“I’m sure Seongwoo hyung would be more than happy to take you,” Daniel said tersely before heading towards his room “anyways, I’m tired. See yourself out” and with that, he entered his room and closed the door, leaving Seulgi standing there completely baffled.

 _“Geez, what’s his problem… this is literally the third time today that he just walks off”_ Seulgi muttered under her breath before gathering up her stuff to leave.

\---

Seulgi unlocked her apartment and to find Jisoo sitting in the living room.

“How’d it go?” Jisoo asked as she looked up from the television.

“Good” Seulgi answered half-heartedly as she began untying her tennis shoes.  

“Ugh, I still can’t look at him in the face after what happened yesterday” Jisoo frowned, causing Seulgi to gulp. She couldn’t possibly be referring to that incident… right?

“Can you believe he was just totally going at in the stall with some chick!?”

Seulgi coughed. “Wow… that’s so… inappropriate” she answered, trying her best to sound surprised and oblivious.

“I wonder who the chick was. I haven’t seen him around any girls lately…”

Seulgi slipped off her tennis shoes and took off her socks, still trying to be nonchalant about the matter “must be some random girl we’ve never met before.”

“All I know is that girl is tacky as hell. Sex in the restroom? Really?! I didn’t catch her face but I could see her feet underneath the stall and let me tell you, even her nail polish was tacky. Red nail polish with white polka dots. Bleh” Jisoo commented when her eyes suddenly found themselves staring at Seulgi’s toes…

Blink

Blink

Blink

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!” Jisoo stood up from the couch and gasped as she pointed to Seulgi’s feet. Red nail polish with white polka dots. “You’re the tacky girl!!!!!”

_________________________________________

Hey guys! My sincerest apology for such a late update. Life got a little bit busy and I ran into a bit of a writer's block with this chapter. I don't think this is my favorite chapter tbh, but I wanted to introduce a couple of events that will move the story along, one of it being that Jisoo found out! 

As always, thank you for reading! <3


	9. No Strings Attached

“mmmmm!” Jisoo’s voice muffled through Seulgi’s hands, which were tightly clamped around her mouth.

“Quiet! Irene will hear you!” Seulgi hissed before dragging Jisoo to her room and closing the door behind her. Finally, when the coast was clear and Jisoo stopped fighting back, Seulgi let go of her grip on Jisoo, who proceeded to take a deep breath, relishing in the oxygen that was withheld from her.

“You and Daniel?!” Jisoo yelled quietly once she’s done catching her breath, just enough for Seulgi to know that she’s yelling but not enough for Irene, who’s in the other room, to hear it. “Are you crazy?! Are you on drugs? Are you suffering from a split personality?!”

Seulgi stayed quiet, not really knowing how to answer her friend’s barrage of questions. Even to her, it didn’t make sense how she and Daniel came to be. It was the most reckless thing she’s ever done in her life, yet she’s hasn’t regretted a second of it. That is, until now.

“How on earth did this happen and how long has this been going on?” Jisoo continued.

“A few weeks…” Seulgi answered meekly.

“A few weeks!?!” Jisoo barked once more. “Seulgi, please tell me this isn’t serious. Why would you fall for someone like that?!”

Seulgi ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. This was exactly why she hid it from Jisoo and Irene. “Of course it’s not serious… why would Daniel and I ever actually become a thing?” she snapped back.

“You tell me. Why are you hooking up with someone like him? That’s not like you.”

“Well… that just it. It’s not like me at all, that’s why I did it”

Jisoo looked at Seulgi as if she’s speaking in a foreign language. “I don’t understand…”

“Look, all my life I never take risk nor do anything crazy. I lived life like I’m in a Disney movie, falling in love with the first guy I met and expecting it to be the love of a lifetime. What did that get me? I got cheated on and I realized just how silly this whole love thing is.”

Jisoo stared blanky at Seulgi, still confused and unable to process the newfound information.

Seulgi sighed “what I’m saying is… I spent 24 years of my life never really having fun and well… Daniel is fun.”

Jisoo frowned. “Seulgi, Daniel is not fun, he’s dangerous.”

“You make him sound like a serial killer or something”

“He’s not dangerous in that sense. He’s dangerous because if you fall for him, you’ll only get your heart broken”

“Who said I’ll fall for him? We agreed there’ll be no strings attached.”

“There are always strings attached”  

Seulgi sighed, “Jisoo… even if you can’t understand it, can’t you just trust me? I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“What about Irene? What if she finds out you’re hooking up with her cousin?”

“She won’t find out.”

“Right, because you hid it so well…” Jisoo rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Just then, Irene peaked her head through the door “who won’t find out? Hid what so well?”

“ _Shit…”_ Seulgi cursed in her head then looked at Jisoo pleadingly, begging her to play along.

Putting on her best poker face, Seulgi summoned up a lie then tried her best to answer Irene without stammering with her words “hide the fact that with winter break coming up and the bookstore closing due to the winter break, I’ll be free for the next month. My mom wants me to come home to go on blind dates with all these guys when I’m free.”

Seulgi and Jisoo stared intently at Irene, hoping she bought the excuse.

“Oh” Irene narrowed her eyes, questioning what Seulgi said for a split second before moving on, “well, just wanted to let you guys know I’ll be heading out for a bit.”

“Ok, have fun!!!” Jisoo and Seulgi said in unison while forcing a smile. The girls watched as Irene’s figure disappeared behind the door then breathed in a sigh of relief once she’s gone. It was too close of a call.

Jisoo turned to look at Seulgi, giving her a look of displease. “See what I mean? You’re treading on a very dangerous water.”

“Ok ok…I get it” Seulgi groaned defeatedly, “I’ll break it off.”

“Good” Jisoo smiled victoriously, believing that she just helped her best friend avoid a terrible situation and another devastating heartbreak. Still, now that she’s gotten her concern out of the way, Jisoo became curious. “I do have a question though…”

“What?” Seulgi asked, annoyed.

A mischievous smile crept across Jisoo’s lips as she asked with anticipation, “so how was the sex?”

“Oh my god. Get out!” Seulgi hissed before shoving Jisoo out of her room and locking it.

\---

Seulgi have been laying on her bed for the past hour writing, deleting, then rewriting her message to Daniel. It was difficult to “break up” with him when they’re not even together. The last thing she wanted was for him to laugh in her face for acting like there was even something to break off, yet she felt like it’ll be weird not to tell him either. Taking a deep gulp, Seulgi finally worked up the nerve to press the send button.

Seulgi: Hey… Jisoo found out about us so I think this thing will have to stop. 

Kicking herself the moment she pressed the send button due to how cringey it was, Seulgi laid there and stared at her screen, waiting for his response. With every passing minute, she grew more anxious until finally, after 10 torturous minutes, her phone indicated that a new message had come through.

Daniel: Ok

 _OK?! OK?! That’s it?!_ Seulgi knew they were strangers before this whole thing started and barely spoke a word to each other, but his very casual and _unbothered_ response _bothered_ her. Not even a “take care” or hell, a “thanks, I had fun”?!

“Well, I guess that’s the last of him” Seulgi muttered to herself before putting her phone down and going to sleep.

\---

A few days later

 _“So much for it being the last of him”_ Seulgi groaned as she tried to keep her eyes fixated on the debate going on in the courtroom while Daniel was sitting next to her. You see, Seulgi had forgotten about the fact that the winner of the group project would get to sit in on a trial and since she and Daniel ended up being the group that won, they were now at said trial, watching their professor argue a case. Usually, Seulgi would’ve been so enthralled by what’s going on in the courtroom that she wouldn’t notice anything, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit distracted by Daniel, who’ve yet to say a single word to her despite them sitting there for over an hour now. Granted, she hasn’t said a single word to him either. The duo went on this way until the trial was over… all 5 hours long.

Currently sitting at a bus stop, Seulgi couldn’t help but think about how awkward it was. “Geez, I know we called things off, but he practically acted like I was invisible” Seulgi scoffed as she wrapped her arms around herself, bracing herself from the cold. Even with 2 layers of jackets on, the freezing wind managed to find itself under her skin, sending shivers all over her body.

Just then, a familiar red BMW pulled up in front of her.

“Get in” he beckoned with a tilt of the neck.

“Daniel?” Seulgi bemused, trying to grasp the situation. What exactly was his deal? He ignored her for over 5 hours but now he suddenly wants to give her a ride?

“It’s freezing outside. I’ll take you home” he asserted, still maintaining his cool demeanor.

Seulgi thought for a few moments before taking him up on his offer.

“Thanks…” Seulgi said softly as she situated herself into his passenger seat then proceeded to put on her seatbelt.

After a long and awkward silence, Seulgi decided to be the first to speak, the uncomfortableness was killing her.

“So, what did you think of the trial?” she asked, which Daniel only answered her with silence.

“ _Ok… attempt number 2_ ,” she thought before continuing, “I thought Professor Park did a great job gaining sympathy from the jury.”

Again, no response.

“What’s so wrong with people finding out?” Daniel suddenly spoke up and caught Seulgi off-guard.  

Cocking her head to the side in confusion “are you talking about the case?” she asked.

“Why is it so bad that Jisoo found out?” Daniel clarified then pulled over to the curb to park his car and look at Seulgi, “why do you care so much?”

Seulgi looked at him blankly, does he really not know why she doesn’t want people to find out? “because I’m not exactly proud of it…” she answered truthfully then watched as Daniel gave her an exasperated look, followed by a scoff as if she just said something incredibly ridiculous.

Seulgi crossed her arms. “Ok, I know it might seem silly to you since you’re someone who doesn’t give a shit that everyone knows you sleep around. In fact, you probably relish in that reputation, but to me, I’m not too fond of being known as one of the hundreds of chicks you bedded.”

“Wow, I never knew you think so lowly of me” Daniel stated, a sense of hurt could almost be detected in his voice.

“Look…” Seulgi sighed “I don’t think that lowly of you… anymore”

“Got it” Daniel snapped in annoyance as he put the car back into drive and began driving.

Sensing that Daniel is clearly offended by what she said, Seulgi tried to salvage the situation “now that I’ve gotten to know you, I realized yo…”

“Seulgi, I said I got it” Daniel interrupted then proceeded to speed up.

The duo sat quietly in the car for the next 30 minutes until they finally reached Seulgi’s place.

Awkwardly getting out of the car, Seulgi turned around and was about to thank Daniel for the ride when he instantly took off, leaving Seulgi standing there, beating herself up for what she said to him.

\---

2 weeks later

“WOOO! Girl trip!” Irene belted at the top of her lungs while sticking her head out the car window like she’s a puppy that’s going on her first car ride ever. Meanwhile, Seulgi stared at her with annoyance in her eyes.

“Will you close that damn window already?! It’s fucking freezing.” Seulgi hissed as she turned up the heat in the car.

“You have to get yourself conditioned to the cold” Irene declared all knowingly.  

“Only thing I’m going to get is a flu if you keep this shit up.”

“Party pooper” Irene rolled her eyes before sticking her head back in and drawing up the window. “Jisoo, how much longer til we get there?”

“2 more hours or so more”

“Honestly though, are you sure there’s nothing wrong with this place? I mean, 3 rooms for just $100?! That’s way too good to be true. It must be haunted or something” Seulgi pointed out.

Jisoo chimed in “Ooo! Or maybe it’s one of those scams where they trick dumb and naïve girls to a place and then cut them up to steal their kidneys!”

“Don’t worry, it’s completely safe” Irene smirked.

Little did Seulgi know, her suspicion was correct. It was indeed too good to be true, but it’s not because the place is a scam and someone was going to cut her apart to sell her liver, it’s worst…

2 hours later

“You are the goddamn devil…” Seulgi sighed as she sat in the car and look at the sight in front of her, disappointed in herself for not seeing it coming.

The sight of Ong Seongwoo and Kim Jaehwan standing in the hotel lobby was enough of an indication to let Seulgi know this was all a setup. Nearly 200 miles away and they just HAPPENED to go to the same place for a vacation?! No chance in hell. Suddenly, Seulgi remembered the fact that Seongwoo’s family runs a ski resort and there’s no doubt in her mind it’s this one. Why was it so cheap? Because her best friend sold her out instead.

“Oh come on, I know if you told you the ski resort was owned by Seongwoo’s family, you wouldn’t go… and I really just want us to go and have some fun. You’ve gone through so much lately.” Irene pouted “don’t be mad. Just go and have a good time. Who cares if they’re here as well?”

“I care! You got it for such a cheap price because there are strings attached!” Seulgi hissed.

“So what? He likes you so he wants to do nice things for you. Why is that so bad? He’s a great guy.”

“I told you…” Seulgi gritted her teeth “I am not interested. If he’s so great, why aren’t you dating him?”

Suddenly, Irene’s face turned sour, as if Seulgi had hit a sore spot. Closing her eyes to calm herself, Irene took a moment before opening her eyes and resuming her smiling face. “Ok, I’m going to go check us in. You guys find a parking spot. See you inside”.

“I can’t believe her…” Seulgi rolled her eyes at the sight of Irene walking way.  “And _you_ , how could you just let her trick me like that?” Seulgi turned her anger towards Jisoo.

“Hey, I didn’t know they’ll be here either” Jisoo defended herself “I’m a victim too!”

“That Irene took it too far this time” Seulgi grumbled. “I let her get away with too many things.”

“I know she’s really reckless but I do think her intentions are good.” Jisoo tried to calm her friend after pulling into a parking spot. “She’s been really worried about you lately… ever since Minho cheated on you, she feels like you’ve been more reclusive”

“Well, I’m been more private because you know… that whole Danie…” Seulgi stopped midway in her sentence due to a familiar car pulling up to park right next to their car.

Speaking of the devil.

Seulgi slid down her seat, hoping to avoid making eye contact with Daniel as he exited the car. It’s been 2 weeks since they’ve seen each other and since the last time they spoke was incredibly uncomfortable to say the very least, Seulgi wasn’t all too excited to run into him. Still, having not seen him for so long, a part of her had forgotten just how ridiculously good-looking he was. Despite trying her best not to make eye contact with him, Seulgi also couldn’t stop staring as he stepped out of the car and fixed the cuff of his sleeve, which had rolled down. It still amazes her how he makes simple gesture look so… attractive. However, her thoughts were soon distracted when from the other side of the car, the door flung open and out came a girl dressed in tantalizing clothes, certainly not made for their location, which was on a mountain that was covered in snow.

“Wow, he sure moved on fast” Jisoo pointed out then looked at Seulgi concerningly, hoping her best friend was ok. Despite Seulgi assuring her that she and Daniel were nothing more than a stupid hook up, Jisoo had her reservations.

“What’s there to move on from?” Seulgi pointed out “he’s always been that way” she smiled, reassuring her friend once again that she’s not one bit bothered.

“So what do you want to do? Do you want me to drive you back?” Jisoo asked, “now it’s going to be even more uncomfortable with him here.”

Tempted to take her friend up on her offer but also unwilling to let Jisoo think that Daniel has an impact on her, Seulgi bit the bullet “No, let’s just stay and enjoy our girl trip” and with that, she opened the car door and grabbed her luggage.

“You go first, I’m going to make a phone call then I’ll head right in” Jisoo stated.

Trying her best to play it completely cool, Seulgi walked passed Daniel and his new beau to Irene, who was standing at the check-in counter.

“Consider yourself lucky” Seulgi snarled at Irene, who turned and smiled at her giddily, happy that her friend had forgiven her.

“It’s going to be so fun, I promise!” Irene threw her arms around Seulgi and pulled her into a hug. Then, from the side of her eyes, Irene noticed Daniel.

“Oh hey cuz, didn’t know you’re coming as well.” Irene greeted him then eyed the girl next to him up and down, judging her horrible fashion choice.

“Didn’t know you’ll be here either” Daniel answered then glanced over at Seulgi and kept his eyes on her.

Awkward was an understatement. Seulgi and Daniel both stood there and stared at each other, each person waiting for the other person to make the first move.

“Hi, I’m Bora” the girl next to Daniel greeted in a preppy tone while extending her hand out for a handshake. “You’re Irene, right? Daniel’s cousin?”

“The one and only” Irene smiled forcefully before shaking her hand.

“And you are?” Bora then extended her hand towards Seulgi, awaiting an introduction.

The girl may make horrible decisions when it comes to clothes, but at least she seemed sweet. Giving her a sincere smile in return, Seulgi returned the handshake. “Seulgi. Nice to meet you”

Bora quickly darted her eyes at Daniel, giving him an odd look before turning her attention back to Seulgi and Irene. “It’s nice meeting you all… well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find the ladies room, a bit too much water on the ride here, if you know what I mean” and with that, she took off.

“Where’s that damn Seongwoo anyways. He said he’ll be right back after he takes Jaehwan to his room” Irene complained while crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

And not a second too soon, Seongwoo resurfaced from the elevator and entered the lobby. “Daniel! Seulgi, you’re here!” he greeted, causing the group to turn to his direction.

“Hyung!” Daniel greeted him with a hug.

“Hey, it’s been a while” Seulgi smiled at him awkwardly.

“Come, I’ll show you guys to your room” he stated before grabbing a hold of Seulgi’s luggage and carrying it for her while Daniel and Irene followed behind.

“Geez, can he be more obvious?” Irene whispered to Daniel as they watched the pair in front of them; Seongwoo staring at Seulgi with hearts in his eyes while Seulgi tried to retrieve the luggage back from him, feeling bad that he’s carrying it for her.

“Alright, here’s your room, 104” Seongwoo turned around to face Irene before giving her a keycard with the number 104 written on it. “Jisoo will be next to you in 105.”

After dropping Irene off, Seulgi and Daniel followed Seongwoo to the next floor. That’s when it suddenly dawned on Seulgi when she saw the keys in his hands… 214 and 215. “And here’s your room” he handed the key with 214 on it to Seulgi. If her suspicion is true, that would mean…

“and here’s yours” Seongwoo handed the other key, labeled 215, to Daniel.

That would mean she and Daniel would be staying right next to each other.

 _OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE_ Seulgi groaned to herself.

_________________________________________________________

Thank you to all my readers who have waited so patiently for an update as well as all the new readers who decided to give a story a chance. With work slowing down, I'll be updating a lot more often. As always, your comment is the biggest motivator so if you like the story, please consider dropping a comment down below, it means the world to me. 


End file.
